


I Am A Menace

by PastorThomasNelson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempted Murder, BDSM Scene, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Harems, Lemon, Masturbation, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, it's not even really porn though, okay yeah it's porn, the entire point of the fic is that chihiro is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastorThomasNelson/pseuds/PastorThomasNelson
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki never had an issue with being too feminine. He just really, really, really liked to fuck with people. But time and time again, he goes too far, especially when he wasn't a girl.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip what's largely just exposition, feel free to. Probably not the first three paragraphs and the last though.

My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I am a menace. I love every minute of it.

Ultimately, my goal in life is and always has been to fuck with people. The one I obviously so most and that most people know me for and haven't figured out that is my cross dressing. I'm surprised no one has noticed the lack of chest and occasional bulge within the groin region, but I'm not surprised considering the intelligence level in this god forsaken high school. I discovered that acting like a timid female made people more attached to me, as opposed to acting like I actually did, a way some would describe as confident and cynical. The character most people see and the person I truly am are like yin and yang, complete opposites in every way but compliment each other so well. I began to enjoy it and ultimately realized that I am a master at this kind of art. I am a master of the sockpuppet.

I strive for control in my life. You'd never guess it if you knew me as the shy programmer most know. This personality I have created that shares my own given name is completely weak, although a very nice and pleasant person to be around. I am powerful and although I try to act as nice as I can, a good chunk of the time I will get angry or just not give a shit. The Chihiro the public image knows is tolerant, I lose my patience quickly. There have been many times with Maizono or Yamada or Hagakure that I've nearly snapped and given the three years of character building up, but I have a heavy driving force. I can't give it up in vain.

Three years ago I created the character. A favorite activity of mine was scamming people out of money using sites I have programmed. I was fourteen at the time, and it was some of my earliest programming work, I am still proud of it. Afterwards it turned into full on schemes to scam people, with elaborate plots to completely ruin people. It was the most fun I had had online at the time. I can't describe the rush of emotion the trickery of others gives me. It's a mixture of lust, humor, and arousal all combined info one. I have gotten off to messing with those I know. I began to think to myself how I could benefit myself by doing this in real life. Even if I didn't come up with these plans, I'd still be starting a new life for myself. My family was moving to a different area of Japan and I knew that people in my old life would be able to spot the bullshit from a mile away. So once we moved, I bought a pair of women's clothing and started anew. The experiment has worked nicely.

Only about a year afterwards I was accepted into Hope's Peak. When I learned I was actually a bit scared that they had learned about the catfishing. You don't apply for Hope's Peak, they just send you a letter by chance. This also worked really well for scamming people but that's not the point here. But yeah, I was accepted for my programming skills and not several other things I could have been accepted for. But I guess programming worked, for it is how I got started. I feel as if I wouldn't have been accepted if they knew I was a sadistic scam artist, hell, I feel as if they wouldn't have accepted me knowing I was actually a guy. I'm definitely a fantastic programmer but I doubt I'm the best, is Hope's Peak just trying to prove to the world that girls can program too? Is this some kind of bullshit agenda? But I obviously accepted and met the human filth that was at the school.

If there's one thing me and the other Chihiro share, it's that we are consistently underestimated. However, the type of underestimation is completely different. For 'her', it's because of her weakness, her shyness, her complete lack of social skills. For me, it's because you'd never expect some dude who crossdresses in public every day to be this damn good. Often times I even baffle myself. Another underestimation in my life is my height, or lack thereof. I really do stand at a measly four feet and ten inches. There is nothing I can do about this, even with the power of disguise. I've been picked on by others for being shorter than many elementary school children but it doesn't bother me. I know I am better than them. No one cares if it's a girl who is small, they often are small. They often are weak. People didn't agree with what I tried to speak before my catfish crusades even before then. I have views on several issues that could be considered taboo or unpopular. The more easy to anger could even consider them 'problematic'. Because of this I didn't push them on people too much. Even if I did, the small and cute factor may get them to agree with me here. That's not an easy task, I know from experience. I feel like Napoleon but I can definitely be more powerful than he ever was. This tactic is the greatest thing I've came up with, and I've programmed many highly sophisticated AI. I can't believe it's worked for three years and I couldn't be more proud. The few people who know the true me think this just inflates my ego, but what reason do I have to not be arrogant? I am the greatest catfisher in history, and if I'm not then I must be proven wrong.

But much of this isn't the point. The point is that I want to dominate the disgraceful halls of Hope's Peak. The talent here is high but the intelligence is relatively low. You could likely find more intelligence in a community college. Most of these people shouldn't have their talents be considered talents. Hey, look! This guy can look into the future, totally for real! And look over here, this guy writes really nice really erotic fanfictions! How about this guy, a fucking hall monitor! What is this bullshit? I have actual talent and none of these fuckers do. Often times the people with talent are dumb and annoying. I don't want to hear Kuwata talk about why he doesn't like baseball, despite it being the only thing that makes him special. I don't want to hear Maizono scrape my eardrums with her voice, whether it be singing or speaking. Why many of these people are allowed in public hasn't been explained.

My lifelong goal of asserting complete and utter dominance over everyone has gone on for as long as I remember. Convincing everyone that I am an innocent and weak girl, the complete opposite of what I am, proves that I can essentially do anything. I will get into the minds of anyone and everyone. My crusade of mindfuckery and dominance amongst Hope's Peak academy begins now. I could not be more excited.


	2. The Fuckening

I woke up in the early hours of the Monday morning. The sun pierced through the window as I stretched in the bed I lay in. I looked at the alarm clock next to me, it's only 6 AM. One and a half hours until class starts. Seems like a great time to get myself ready.

The conversion from Chihiro to Chihiro isn't a hard process. All I need to really do is fiddle with my hair a bit and put on the clothing, maybe put on a small bit of makeup depending on the mood. When the process originally started, I had several different sets of clothes, but afterwards I realized I only liked the green jacket, white collared shirt and brown skirt combo, so I bought several sets of it. It may seem odd, but I do not mind women's clothing. They're oddly comfortable clothing for me. I'm sure that someone with an extra X chromosome would enjoy the eight pairs of green jackets, white collared shirts and brown skirts that I own more than I could, but life is all about people taking what should rightfully be yours. For extra authentication I also make sure to put on women's panties. They're really tight but I have to do it. For the first few weeks of the process, it would to take a long time to do this routine because I would consistently question my life choices, consistently asking myself if this was a good idea. But once I found the benefits I embraced it.

Even at Hope's Peak monotonous classes must be done every day. Just because a bunch of 'prodigies' are here doesn't mean it's not a high school. You still have work to do, even if it is very little. They prefer you focus on the one thing that makes you different than everyone else. Why have work then? Why do we have to be required to do things that won't mean anything in the long run, especially in a place like Hope's Peak? What is this bullshit? But yeah, class is generally uninteresting and completely useless. But the wonderful and gifted personalities of the school show their true colors at the cafeteria. I've inserted myself into the conversations of near everyone at the school, mostly those in my class but I've heard the ramblings of others. If this was anyone else, I'd probably be yelling at their often times idiotic actions or incoherent ramblings. However this isn't Chihiro Fujisaki, the cynical and outspoken catfisher man, this is Chihiro Fujisaki, the tolerant, peaceful and shy lady. The people of Hope's Peak are suckers for the shy. They'll want to get them involved any way they can. It was annoying but know that I know everyone pretty well it doesn't happen as much. I act out this Chihiro in such a way that she can be just about everyone's friend and for the most part it works.

Today in the cafeteria I sat with Asahina and Maizono. Both are about as dumb as your average box of rocks and just as annoying, but Maizono politely invited me and I couldn't decline. I especially have a hatred for Maizono because I'm really not into that idol shit in the slightest. I don't remember the hot new gossip the girls were talking about today, I think it was about someone breaking up with someone else. I was just trying as hard as I could to simply not listen and focus on eating. But that became increasingly difficult once I heard a sound above me. It's heavy, heavy breathing. The others two look at the source of it first before I decided to look. Jesus fucking christ, it's Hifumi Yamada. He's hyperventilating and sweating profusely. At first I assumed this was because he's a fat shithead and walking several steps is a challenge for him. Sadly, I am mistaken. He's very nervous about something. He stops his heavy breathing and opens his mouth to speak. I beg that he has not come over here to speak to me.

"FUJISAKI-SAAAAN!" Hifumi yells in my direction, looking down on me. I brace for the impact of his words. It's going to hurt. "I have a question to ask you." he continues. He's clearly stalling, this makes it worse. I can practically smell the oils coming from his husk, odd considering all the other godawful smells coming from him. "Will you, uhhh, hook up with me? Pretty please?" he asks, a wide grin on his face.

These are the types of questions that make me question my sanity every single day. I just got asked out by the least talented most disgusting excuse of a subhuman I've ever met. Have I screwed up that badly? Have I screwed up so badly that Hifumi Fucking Yamada is the standard? Or, maybe this is a success. This means I have catfished Yamada into liking me enough to ask me out. This means I can surprise Yamada with the wondrous and unbelievable male genitalia. This could work! But if it would be worth it is a completely different story. "No..." I began to let out. But in the few seconds I had I thought less about myself and more about... myself. The Chihiro that was birthed from my mind vagina was way too nice to decline his offer. Sure she'd be miserable the whole way through and leave the relationship scarred and disgusted, but she was too nice to decline. Plus, I may have to teach Yamada a fucking lesson. "...problem. No problem." I said, finishing my sentence. Yamada celebrated way too ecstatically and ended it with a godawful dance. "Haha, well, see you at 8!" Yamada said. Wait, what? When did I agree to doing a damn thing at 8? Why does Yamada make me mad every possible moment? But of course I couldn't let my feelings out, and gave him a nod.

The girls knew that this was not going to make me happy, and I believe a bit scarred from Yamada's awful dance. They were dumb but they weren't dumb enough to think this would work. "Wow, what a... get for you?" Maizono said, more so asking it. She looked at Asahina and the two quickly agreed that it was a get, as little as it may be. "I'm sure this is the start of something great!" Asahina said, trying to be as nice as possible. "Th-thanks. I hope it is!" I told them. Lunch was about over so I walked away. I could hear the two trying to be as quiet as possible as I left. "This isn't going to work." Asahina said. "But it's going to be funny as fuck!" Maizono said without hesitation. I hoped to agree with her.

I feel I should mention this now. I am not gay. I have never had any sort of attraction towards any guy, and never will. I am into the pussy. Just because I wear women's clothing in public doesn't mean I am in that spectrum in any way, shape or form. I'm just a dude who likes to fuck with people. That being said, I was still excited for this. I want to see how I could fuck with Yamada and, as I said before, potentially teach him a lesson. However, I was completely blanking out on ideas. This almost never happens, but in the off chance it does then I choose to plan with a second person.

Mondo Owada is my right hand man. In my first few days at Hope's Peak, I was surprised when Owada would stand up for me when I busted out the fake tears when people like Togami made fun of me. Both the female character and the real me grew a liking to him, so it wasn't too long until I told him that it was all an act. He admitted that he was a small bit disappointed but didn't take issue to it. It made our bond stronger as we found out we were incredibly alike. So I went to his room and we decided to scheme. Owada poured both of us some wine and we had a talk. "Why me, though? Why did Yamada have to take a liking to me? I was sitting next to a fucking pop star and he decides to ask out me!" I yelled, pounding on the table we sat at. Owada snickered. "Isn't it obvious? You're four foot ten and look way too young to be attending a high school. Yamada writes fanfictions, for god sake!" he said, taking another sip of the wine. I'm surprised I didn't consider that as a reason.

Owada chuckled, and his chuckles turned into an all out laugh. I though he had already gotten drunk from the little wine he had gotten himself. "You know, I might have been able to prevent this. You see at lunch earlier today, me, Kuwata, Ishimaru and Yamada sat together. Yamada was saying some dumb shit about a falling out with Ludenberg, and Kuwata said that he should go for someone new. The fat fuck chose you, and both me and Ishimaru tried as hard as we possibly could to prevent this, Ishimaru for completely different reasons than me, of course. But Kuwata kept fucking motivating him! And then the fucker did it! You should have seen Kuwata howling with laughter!" Mondo said, beginning to laugh to himself.

Of course it was Kuwata. Kuwata was always finding a way to subtly fuck with me. I'd always fuck with him back. I have a feeling he knows, although I have no clue. It's always Kuwata. I was pissed that he'd get me this way. I grabbed the nearest wine bottle and immediately downed half of it. Despite my small frame, I resist alcohol really well and can have a lot in one sitting. I stood on the table and yelled "MOTHER FUCKER! ITS ALWAYS KUWATA! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN STOPPED BUT ITS ALWAYS FUCKING KUWATAAAAAAA!". I downed the other half of the bottle and became screaming and yelling incoherent nonsense before falling over and passing out.

I woke up back in my room. Owada right next to me. "You've been asleep for three hours, man. Yamada is going to get here in half an hour. I have a gift for you, just for this occasion." he told me. He gave me a small box. I peeked inside, and it instantly gave me a great idea. "I should have given this to you way before." he said. I thanked him and he left. A half hour, the hell began. I lay on my bed waiting for him when I heard pounding on the door. I told him the door was unlocked. I should have just walked up and opened it. He walks in to the room. He's completely fucking naked.

I didn't know the fucker wanted sex yet! I thought he just wanted to talk and get to know me more! How was I supposed to know that he wanted to fucking lay me? Does he know how any of this works? Well, that answers itself. I let out a shriek and hide my face with the covers of my bed and began to cry. I should have stated this before, but the tears the female Chihiro lets out are fake. I've been fake crying since I was three years old and it helps me a lot in situations like this. But this isn't about fake crying, this is about Yamada being a disgusting fuck. His sweaty body quickly walked up to my bed, him chuckling as he walked. If I had to describe his genitalia, it would be like if you lined up two tic tacs, but then got hungry and ate one of them. A single tic tac. He ripped open my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt, beginning to rub my chest. He did not listen to my cries. I couldn't tell if the tears I cried were still fake, they could have easily been a combination of both real and fake tears. He put his hand in my hair and began to speak. "You know that I've always had a thing for 2D girls more than 3D girls. But you, Fujisaki-san, you are just like the 2D girls I've always known and loved. So small, cute, shy... small. So very, very small." I felt the need to throw up, but thankfully I didn't. He likely would have rubbed it on his body and used it erotically like the filthy shit he is. "Enough talk, let's get this started!" he said while laughing.

He pulled down my skirt and panties. The fun for me had just begun. He had seen my penis. Yamada looked stunned, he couldn't believe what he had been pulled into. I'm surprised that he's not into traps. I took the box Owada had given me and pulled out the gun that was in it, and pointed it directly at his head. He raised his arms and got to his knees. "Yamada, what's happening now never happened. If information of what you see escapes this room, there will be dire consequences to pay. Maybe an arm, maybe a leg, maybe that tiny little thing you have between your legs. Can you even see that without a mirror? Don't answer that. What matters is that no one can know that this took place the way it did. This is your only warning." I told him, surprisingly calmly. Yamada nodded, he himself crying. "Hell, I might not even punish you with this bad boy right here if you were to snitch! I could tell everyone you know that you tried to fuck me because I looked like a small child! If I felt really angry, hohoho, I could tell the police. Do you actually think that they would believe I did this? Imagine what you tried to do to me happening to you by fifteen different guys a day! Doesn't that sound wonderful, yeah?" I continued. He shook his head. I put the gun down. "Good. I will not tell anyone about this ordeal either. You are free to exit." I finished with. He got off his knees and ran out the door.

That was the most revolting experience I have ever been through. The disgusting fucker actually told me this! He actually attempted to rape me! It took me a bit to realize that, yeah, this would be rape because I never agreed to sex before the date. I was nearly raped! Thank god for the gun, I had meant to get one on my hands months before but never got around to it. But with the gun, my plan was successful, even with the disgusting antics of Hifumi Fucking Yamada. And best of all, I showed my dominance against that mother fucker.

Only moments after that thing had happened, I got out a bottle of wine that Owada had brought me before. I downed the whole thing to forget what just happened before going to an early sleep.


	3. Intense Physicality

I woke up at four in the morning the next day, having completely forgotten the events of the night before. I noticed the empty wine bottle next to my bed, followed by the clothes I had apparently slept on. The events of last night had come back to me. Fuck, that wasn't a dream. I don't even care that I got him to not rape me, I still saw Yamada's penis, even if it was the size of most bacteria. I got up and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, naked. Was it worth it? Do I end the second life I have lived? Throw it all away? I'd ponder more if it wasn't incredibly early. I tried to sleep once again for about an hour to no avail. I couldn't get the image of a naked Hifumi Yamada rubbing my chest out of my head. But then I did something I don't think about too often: the concept of karma. If someone does a bad deed, bad will happen to them. And if someone does a good deed, good will happen to them. I've never truly believed in karma, but I absolutely believe that I deserve to have good come back to me for saving myself from rape. So I fired up my computer and pleasured myself for fifteen minutes. To what doesn't matter.

After I let out several gigabytes of data from my hard drive, I spoke to the only person that would talk to me at an early time like this: my own artificial intelligence program Alter Ego. When it comes to my opinion, my magnum opus is the female Chihiro Fujisaki character that I have portrayed and developed for the last three years. But most people who know me don't know that that's just an act, and believe my magnum opus is Alter Ego. That's perfectly fair to think, I spent a lot of time on it to make it act exactly like, well, my female alter ego. If what I did in public was how I actually acted, then me and Alter Ego would be one in the same. I turned on the program and spoke to her. "You forgot to wipe off the screen." she bluntly told me. Indeed there was some cum on the screen, albeit more on the keyboard. I apologized profusely and wiped it off with a paper towel. "Can you even feel it through the screen?" I asked her. "I feel more than most real people do. You really should get a box or something for that." she said, smiling. I smiled back. I enjoyed her company, even if she was a bot pretending to be me pretending to be a girl. I told her the mess that went on last night. She was shocked and surprised, so about the same reaction I had.

"Are you even okay?" was the first thing the bot told me after I explained. I thought about this question for way longer than I should have. "Not really? The thing that scarred me more wasn't that Yamada was going to rape me, I knew that if he accepted my cock and went for the other end then I would have popped a cap in his ass. What got me more was looking at his disgusting, large, oily body accompanied by his equally disgusting, but not even as close to as large penis. That was a disturbing fucking image that will never escape me. Nearly getting raped is pretty fucking awful, too." I told the bot. She pondered the response, but understood. I've programmed this bot damn well. "But after that, I don't even know if it's worth it to keep going with my public persona. Should I just come clean and tell everyone I'm not who they know?" I continued. "No!" Alter Ego said without a lick of hesitation. "I know you can do it, master! I believe in you! You can't give up now!" I didn't even know she could act like this, but it definitely got my spirits up. I thanked her and exited the Alter Ego program. There was still a while before class began, so I just pleasured myself several times more.

I got to class a few minutes early, the only people there being Owada and Ishimaru. Obviously Ishimaru was going to be early, Owada was a bit surprising. "How did it go?" He immediately asked me. "Just as well as you thought, except a lot worse." I told him. I then explained the entire situation to him, once again with the same response. "Need me to kick his ass for you?" he asked directly afterwards. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but of course I was going to tell you. He's not the one who was nearly anally fucked, is he?" I responded. "He's going to get fucked if he tells anyone, that's for sure." Owada said. We laughed about that. Ishimaru walked into the conversation. "Excuse me, you two. Is this talk appropriate for a classroom?" He asked. We didn't say anything. "Thought so. Focus on your classwork." He walked back to his desk, and we honored his request.

I gave Yamada a dirty look when he entered the classroom. Yamada began to look nervous, and he kept that look for the rest of class. Class itself was once again boring and completely uneventful. But once again, it was in the cafeteria where the real shit happened. Once again, I sat with Asahina and Maizono not because I wanted to, but because I was sure they wanted to know how it went. I wasn't wrong. "I-it went really badly. Yamada just... just..." I began to tell them, but then I realized I hadn't thought of a lie yet. Just because I told Owada doesn't mean I was going to tell everyone. "...just being Yamada." I know how to toy with emotions too well, so I let out a single fake tear. The two girls were unsurprised by the outcome of the date, although they tried their best to not look unsurprised. However, neither expected the fake crying. I had once again gotten a plan. "Could one of you get Yamada over here for me?" I asked them through my tears. Sayaka comforted me while Asahina got him. Yamada looked extremely nervous, he probably thought I was going to shoot his fucking brains out. But that's illegal and I wasn't going to do that in a school cafeteria. I didn't even bring the gun. Instead I did the next best thing. I wiped the fake tears off my face and punched him, right in the face.

Yamada crashed to the floor, his glasses broken and his nose bleeding. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me. I felt nothing but pure power. It aroused me. I couldn't tell if what I had just done had broken character. It most likely evolved it. I finally noticed the hoard of eyes staring at me, most people surprised, some even smiling. I let out an awkward laugh, shrugged and sat back down. The power had given me a massive erection, thankfully covered by my skirt. The girl's jaw's were on the damn floor. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Maizono said. Asahina clapped for me, as well. It was only making me more aroused. Before I had time to thank them, I ran out of the cafeteria. I came once I made it to the bathroom.

After lunch, I thought about the decisions I had made within the last few days. Was physical and mental power worth it? Sure, the thought of it aroused me, but that wasn't anything I could do about that, and if there was then I don't know how. Maybe I should stop being so cynical. Maybe I should stop hurting those I meet. But these thoughts had to wait, because I had forgotten about a reservation I had made last week. I don't know much of Class 77, instead I know mostly know of them instead. Hanamura gives me porno mags and Pekoyama let me borrow a katana for private uses one time, but the person from that class I know the best is definitely Hiyoko Saionji. I first met Saionji on one of the first days of Hope's Peak, she relentlessly made fun of me every time I saw her. My female counterpart would cry every time she did this, but I took a liking to her ways of cruelness. Eventually I told her my secret and we became fast friends. We had way too much alike, personality wise. I had completely forgot that she invited me to a dinner at her room. She had prepared a dinner of entirely sweets for herself, but was considerate enough to make an entire steak for me. "What was the drama at the cafeteria about, bastard?" she asked me. We would always go back and forth insulting each other. "Nothing, bitch. Yamada's just a bigger bitch than you are." I responded with. I then explained the whole thing to her because I haven't done enough of that today. "Wow, sounds like you're the pussy here." Saionji responded with. I could actually see where she was coming from here. "I nearly killed the fucker! I could have shot him right in the face and the entire thing would have been over!" I yelled at her. "Then why didn't you?" She taunted back. Once again, she had a point. Before I could think of a witty response, there was a knock on the door. No one else had been invited, to my knowledge, so I asked Saionji about it. "I didn't tell you? It's one of these dinners. I invite Tsumiki over and we beat and torture her. Happens weekly. She says it's for her own nurse experimentations, specifically to see how fast the wounds can heal with her weird ass new age medicine she has, but we all know it brings her pleasure." She said. "Does that strike you as immoral in any way?" I asked her. She thought about this question for a surprisingly long time. "Well, yes, but she's literally asking for it. So not really." she responded, opening the door.

Tsumiki entered the room with a big smile on her face, but she couldn't stop shaking. Standard for her, but I still found it concerning. "Are you sure she asked?" I asked Saionji. "Oh, yeah. Definitely. Absolutely." she responded. "It sounds like she's lying, but she's not..." Tsumiki said afterwards. Guess she wasn't. The nurse was tied via rope to a wooden board and placed by the table near the both of us. She was tied by her neck, legs and chest, her hands tied behind the board. "I saw you punch that guy in the face at lunch! Very cool!" She said, barely able to speak with the rope covering her throat. Before I could say anything, Saionji punched her right in the face. "Shut the hell up, whore!" she said. The tied up girl began to cry, but she was clearly taking pleasure to it. "Do you think this is kinda... fucked up? Like you shouldn't do this?" I asked the sadistic traditional dancer. "She's fine with it! Why should I care?" She responded. I don't know why I was suddenly acting like a normal person in this situation, usually I'd join in. "Is she fine? You're abusing her!" I yelled. Saionji kept hitting the ever-loving fuck out of Tsumiki before I had to forcefully jump on her to make her stop. We wrestled on the floor for a bit, neither of us really had the upper hand. Saionji got up first and said some words that probably meant way too much to me. "Fujisaki-san, you've lost your edge. I'm sure the incident last night scarred you, but there's no need to be sensitized to everything. This is all you're against, my friend." I thought about this. Was she right? Was I wrong to not expect anything this deep from Saionji of all people? I had my thoughts until a few seconds later, when she continued.

"You're becoming more like the person you're pretending to be."

When she put it that way, I understood. She was undisputedly right. I shouldn't let my enjoyment of life and entire personality be affected by the dick of a fat man. Despite the Chihiro I created being an overall nice person, I never wanted to become her. I should never really be scared of anything, while the fake person that I play is scared of almost everything. I knew I had to keep the gig up. I can't give up now. I have to continu- "By fucking god, Fujisaki isn't the only guest here!" Tsumiki yelled at us. I guess even if I hadn't come to my senses, she really did have no issue with it. I guess I just didn't like seeing people get hurt. But now that I was back to my normal self, it didn't matter. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I punched her in the face. The two of us beat the fuck out of Tsumiki for another few hours. She enjoyed it as much as we did.


	4. Risk and Reward

Chapter 3: Risk and Reward

With the chaos now officially off my mind, I could now focus on other things. For example, a large company wants to buy my AI software. I don't remember the name of the company, and also don't care. The company headquarters were not far from Hope's Peak and they're offering a shit ton of money for it. But of course, there has to be a catch. I've never used the female character of mine in an interview, with the only exception being from Jin Kirigiri to get into this school. But this is serious business with a lot of money on the line. If this goes badly, I'll live with the guilt of losing what could be several million yen, several million yen I could spend on bullshit I'll never need. If the persona I portrayed in public was to have this interview, she'd crack like an egg under the pressure. Do I have to break character in order to get the job done? If it's a necessity, I'll attempt to do it as little as possible. But as the life of a man who assumes a fake identity often is, it wouldn't be easy. It's never easy when you have to be scared of everything.

I walked into the headquarters in the afternoon hours. The man at the front desk instantly recognized me, and brought me up to a meeting room. The room had large windows and a comically large table where I assume more people would meet under normal circumstances. The table was mostly useless, for the only person in the building was the CEO, who I also don't care to remember the name of. He was tall and had long brown hair and glasses, as well as the worst facial hair I've ever seen. It was essentially a mustache and goatee, but without the mustache or goatee. It was just vertical lines of hair by his lips. He greeted me in the one way I do not want to be greeted: petting my head. When people I don't know do that, it bothers me. They think it's cute and I don't blame them. If it's someone like Owada does it, it's fine because I trust them, and better yet they know what most others aren't supposed to know. But I doubt that this CEO has malicious sexual intent like others had. The CEO said some shit I didn't care about, such as the history and prestige of the company. It almost put me to sleep, but he would ask an interesting question I hadn't thought about that much afterwards. "Have you ever considered putting your AI in a physical form, like a robot?" he asked me.

Of course I had. Everyone who has ever programmed artificial intelligence has. But most of the time, their dreams will never become a reality because they simply aren't as good as I am. There's a reason I'm the SHSL Programmer. Because I'm the fucking best. There may be better that are older than me, possibly better my age in America, but they weren't asked to go to Hope's Peak. I was. "Y-yes, I have thought of it, sir." I let out. "Good, good. Because that's the plan, miss. We're going to use your AI to make lots of robots, and therefore lots and lots of money! Of course, you'll get a big slice of the money we make, too. You'll be just as rich as I am!" The CEO said. As far as I know, most companies are corrupt and take all the money for themselves. But he's promising a lot of money. I could be a billionaire in yen, a multi millionaire in US dollars. Lots of money means lots of power. This made me feel really, really good.

Shit. Not during the meeting! I can't get a hard on in the middle of the fucking meeting! I began to sweat. The CEO noticed, and asked if I was nervous. I said no, but he likely thought I was. He discussed other plans with the robots, but once again, I barely paid attention. What got my attention was his offer. "As an offer to start off, we'll buy the software for fifteen million yen." He said. Fifteen million yen. Over a hundred forty thousand US dollars. Several trillion Zimbabwe dollars. Holy shit, I've hit the jackpot. This only made me feel even better, and made me sweat even harder. My fetish for power had gotten out of control, but nothing 'drastic' had happened yet. "However, there is one more favor I ask of you." the CEO said. The lights dimmed and shades were lowered on the windows. Despite the lack of light, I could still see the smile on his face. "Give me a damn blowjob." he said.

As he said this, I shook. My eyes widened and my sweat was like rain on my face. My face became pale. Not one thing this dude did implied he'd ask this question. Had everyone here been asked this? What the hell? "N-no! You can't do this! This is immoral!" I yelled, fake tears rolling down my eyes. I hadn't brought the gun I had been given, but I wish I did. The lights turned back on, the CEO was surprisingly still clothed. "You have made a good decision." He said. Wait, what? "I ask this to all of my employees, if their interviews go well. If they say yes, it shows loyalty to the company and business. If they say no, it shows they are able to make the right decision, even if it means sacrificing a dream." he continued. He then pulled out fifteen million yen from his pocket. "Take this. Use it well." He said. I was dismissed from the building. That went just about as well as a meeting could have gone.

I had felt better than I had in days after and that meeting. With my new supply of money, I needed more than just masturbation today. I needed real pleasure, not just self inflicted pleasure. Also not too far from the academy was the strip club. I hadn't gone to the strip club yet because I hadn't had a good enough reason yet. But now, I did. I've had a fake identity saved for just this moment, too. I had also finally gotten to wear men's clothing for the first time in what seemed like months, specifically a black baseball cap, leather jacket, a white tank top and black jeans. Somewhat of a biker gang look, but I knew Owada wouldn't mind. I knew that this was to be one of the better days of my life.

I arrived to the strip club late at night with thirty thousand yen and it was busy as hell. I almost felt like an outcast, everyone here was taller and an actual adult, while I was faking my age and as tall as your average sixth grader. I was asked by several people if I was indeed old enough, and of course I showed them the forged identity. Some were still skeptical, but it looked real enough. Once the whores were out, that's when the fun began. Lap dances, hand jobs, bukkake, straight up anal sex, if it was a common sexual act, it was done. Many children were wasted by me that day. However, the constant pleasure didn't end the way I had hoped. I had been there for four hours at that point and I was eating the ass of what must have been the fifth or sixth whore at that point. But then I felt a pain in the back of my head, and fell over near instantly. I doubt the whore noticed or even cared, but I can't blame her. However, I do remember hearing a few shouts afterwards before I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, it was about three hours later. Everyone was gone and the place was a mess. What happened that could have possibly made everyone leave so quickly? And why was I left behind? I raised my head from the ground, I was completely naked. I had been robbed of all that was on me. I still had a raging boner, however. I was about to walk outside to get to my car before I remembered that, god dammit, I had no clothes on. So I did the only thing I could and covered the nether regions with paper towel. Once I walked outside, I noticed my car as the only one anywhere near the building. Thankfully, my car had not been touched. The ten minute drive to the school was awkward because I had not brought any spare clothes with me. Under normal circumstances, why would I? Thankfully, not too many people saw what looked to be a small naked girl covered in paper towel driving at two in the morning. Once I got to the school, it dawned on me. Mother of fuck, I had no clothes and was at a school! Could I become a sex offender for this? I doubted it, but rushed to my room immediately. Thankfully, no one was in the halls, although my running was rather loud.

Once I made it to my room, I let out a sigh of relief. No one had seen anything. But who was going to knock me out at a strip club? Thank god I didn't bring all the money, although thirty thousand yen is still a fair amount to lose. But now wasn't the time to think about bullshit like this. I went to sleep without thinking about it again.


	5. Lust

I woke up with only thirty minutes to go before school. I could remember last night, but I assumed it was just a dream. Please god, just be a dream. Sure, that didn't explain the large amount of paper towels in the trash can or the missing clothes and money, but whatever. Just a dream. I put on the women's clothes and set out for school. As per usual, nothing really happened. Just the normal bullshit. But what wasn't usual was the announcement over the intercom after class and before lunch. "Chihiro Fujisaki, please come to the front office, please." it said. Not one person was up at that time! The hallways don't even have cameras! How did they see a thing? Why must this always happen? What is this bullshit?

I arrived to the front office to see a very stern looking Jin Kirigiri. He had his arms crossed when I arrived. There's no way he could have learned, I thought. This must be about something else. There has to be some confusion. Jin began to speak. "There were some complaints earlier about you streaking down the halls late at night last night. Is that true?" he said. My eyes widened and I began to shiver. He couldn't have any evidence, right? "N-n-no. No, that couldn't have been me, sir." I told him. "Well, under normal circumstances, I'd believe you. But we have photo evidence." He said. And indeed, he had a printed out image of me, my chest and crotch covered in paper towel running down the halls. If you looked close enough near the groinal region, you could indeed see a small bulge. Nothing too big, it had no reason to be any bigger at the time, but it was noticeable. Who the hell took this? "Shouldn't it not matter because my private areas are covered?" I asked the headmaster. Jin looked at the picture again. "I'm surprised I didn't notice that, you're right. We were considering some sort of punishment, but now that I see you were covering the bad spots, it doesn't matter as much. Consider this a warning, however." he said. I nodded and headed back to the cafeteria.

I walked back into the cafeteria. Today I decided to sit with a different group of people, a combo of the two classes, specifically Oowada, Saionji, and Nagito Komaeda. An interesting combination, for sure. I don't know Komaeda too well, but I see him around often. Because of him being here, I did still have to act in character, despite the other two knowing. I sat down and immediately the white haired lucky bastard spoke to me. "Hey Fujisaki-san, I heard about what happened last night!" he said. There's no way he could mean what I thought he meant, and if there was I was just going to ignore him. "The hell happened last night?" Oowada asked. "Haha! Nothing, just Fujisaki running down the halls of the school at night not wearing any clothes, with the exception of some paper towel." said Komaeda. Why wouldn't he know? This happens every time something happens that I don't want people to know, with the exception, of course, of my false identity. Thankfully, neither Oowada or Saionji believed him. "What's the point of accusing someone of something they so obviously wouldn't do?" Saionji asked. 

Komaeda laughed and stood up. "Because I have photo evidence." he said. "I REPEAT!" he then yelled, the entirety of the cafeteria turning to him. The bastard stood up and started pointing at me. "I HAVE PHOTO EVIDENCE OF CHIHIRO FUJISAKI RUNNING THROUGH THE SCHOOL HALLS WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON!" The others in the cafeteria just kinda stared. Judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't believe him for the most part. Why would they? Komaeda checked his pockets for a photograph, nothing in them. What luck. He let out a smug laugh. Oowada got up and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air. "Listen, bitch. If you ever attempt to lie about my friends again, I'm gonna kick your ass unreasonably hard. You know that?" he said, tightening his grip. Komaeda had trouble nodding, but Oowada could tell he was. He let go and the white haired boy fell on his back before running away. "Did you actually do it?" Saionji asked me after he ran away. "Of course I did. It's a long story." I told her.

I have no idea how Komaeda found out about the incident. Probably just his dumb luck. But the reason any of this happened was because I was knocked out at the strip club, and that made me learn a valuable lesson. Maybe I do need real love. Maybe I need someone worthwhile to appreciate me and fuck me to get my mind off of a hard week. Sex with a two dollar slut is cool and all, but nothing compares to when it's with someone who gives a damn. And I feel as if I know someone who gives a damn about me, despite all my flaws, despite all I've done. But not now, maybe sometime soon. I lay on the bed of my room. Class had ended, I had thought about the actions in the cafeteria. I wondered if simply not reacting to the accusations was the right move. More importantly, if it was the in character move. Was the character even worth it? I love what I have done and I know I'm loved back, sure it may be as a friend, but any appreciation is always wonderful. My love of catfishing and scamming has probably gone too far. I grabbed a picture from my desk, it was from about four months before I started the character. It was me with my father, he was helping me with my first prototype of Alter Ego. I looked very different, I wore a green t-shirt and leather jacket, my hair much shorter. I missed it when it was simpler. I just decided that it would be funny to fuck with people, to cause intrigue by putting on a skirt and telling no one what was under.

Actually, this isn't too big of an issue. Just because it's not who I am doesn't mean I can't like what I've done with myself. No one can tell me that it's not impressive to pretend to be someone, someone of the completely different gender and personality type with this much perfection. Most people probably wouldn't like the real me, most would think the real me is a freak. None would expect that the most submissive female in all of Hope's Peak is a power hungry man who wants nothing more than to control those he does not approve of. Oh yes, control. Power and control. Power and control got me so fucking horny. Power and control can lead me to love. Not hope, not despair, but power and control. The only real exceptional talent here is my programming and scamming skills. Who cares about your fanfiction or fortune telling or god damn luck skills? Do I think too highly of myself, I then began to think. No, I think too low of myself. Everyone regardless of if they know about the fake identity knows that I'm a wonderful student and fantastic at much of what I do. They just see flaws in who I am, some that need fixing and some that don't. 

It was at this point I realized that much of what I thought to myself was complete nonsense. When I don't feel well, I don't think straight. But I didn't really feel hurt or sick or anything like that, no. I felt lust. A lust that had to be quenched. I felt more lust than I did even at the strip club. Actually, the lust was because of the strip club. I need sex with someone I know, care for, and trust so that the incident from last night can't repeat itself. Thinking about this got me really, really fucking horny. Something had to be done then and there to reach my goal. But who would likely be willing?

Oh yeah, that's who.

Hiyoko Saionji answered my door knocks and immediately I hugged her. She didn't know what was going on, so she hesitantly hugged back. My loving smile turned into a smug grin as I forced her to her bed. She began to look uncomfortable. I didn't care, I was horny as fuck. I got on top of her, breathing heavily. But then I realized the mistake I had made. This is almost exactly what that fuck Yamada did to me only a couple of days ago. He had also succumbed to the lust. I had become Yamada. At least he gave somewhat of a warning. He told me he was going over to my room before he went, even if it was unwanted. I just kinda barged in and tried to put my cock in her. Before I could apologize and fuck right off, I was kicked in the balls. I fell off the bed and grabbed my groin. Saionji jumped off too, and looked at me with an angry look. "What in the fuck was that?" she asked me. I wanted to tell her about how fucking horny I was and that I was going to exit, but all that came out was incoherent nonsense. My attempts to speak suddenly stopped when Saionji put her foot on my cock. "Dicks are kind of like ants. If you stomp on them the correct way, they make just the perfect noise! The only reason I didn't just stomp on the fucker immediately is because I'd consider you a friend." She said. She then began laughing as I lay there, too scared to move. The malicious dancer took her foot off the goods and let me up. Only then did I explain to her the full strip club situation and why I came in. She gave me her forgiveness and I went my way. 

"Hold on a minute, Fujisaki-san. Just because what you did was weird as fuck doesn't mean it didn't turn me on." she said, removing her kimono. "Just don't try without telling me first." she continued. Was this the very definition of Stockholm Syndrome or was I really her friend that much? Didn't matter. I instantly became horny once again and tackled her onto the bed. I ripped off my clothes and we did the bad thing. While it was definitely pleasurable, it was really fucking rough. I don't fully remember if my legs were bruised during the sex, however I can't say I didn't deserve it if they were. We went full fucking force for a good twenty minutes before we decided we were tired and I left. 

I rested well that night. Sure I realized after that I had just been dominated by a girl and that I didn't use protection, but it didn't matter. I was happy. I've fucked a lot of chicks before, but very few of them were people I really knew or cared about. I'm glad Hiyoko did that for me, even if I had started it the wrong way. 

Wait a minute, shit. I didn't wear a condom?


	6. Protection

Oowada spit out his coffee. "You're a fucking idiot, Fujisaki." he bluntly told me. That's not what I expected to hear from him, this early in the morning. I mumbled some incoherent garbage before simply replying with "Yeah, I know."

"Listen, I'm the head of a biker gang. I live on the edge, man. But unless I want to make some babies, I will never have sex without protection. You idiot. You absolute fucking fool." he continued to rant. As much as I didn't like the rambling, the man had a point. I had been overcome with lust so much that I had forgotten to prevent this. I don't normally feel bad about misfortune I put upon others, that's the job of the female Chihiro. This was different, though. I had fucked up here, and I had fucked up badly. I had good reason to feel bad about it. But maybe I was just stressing myself out too much and there's nothing to worry about here, just a warning for future reference. Yeah, that's what it'll be.

"Oowada-kun, I think you're taking this way worse than even Saionji will, even worse than I did when I realized. If something drastic happens, you won't be responsible for it." I finally mustered out. Why would he have any reason to think he'd be responsible for the child? Or does he also have a little bit of the empathy that I seem to he developing? Oowada began to breathe deeply, calming down. I had metaphorically slapped some sense it to him, thank god. "You're probably right. But I just worry for my friends, you know?" he said. I never thought I'd hear him say those things, but he had a point. I guess it was good to feel actual empathy, something I haven't done in years, if ever. I told him not to worry about anything and he left. But he wasn't the only person I was going to ask about it. I need a second take before I ask Saionji about it. And who better to ask than what some could consider to be my child?

"Alter Ego, did you notice how I haven't had to wipe the screen off for two days?" I asked the computer. "Yes, it's a miracle! How do you manage to keep away your masculine antics?" she said rather enthusiastically. I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or sincere. "Well, I fucked Hiyoko Saionji and I didn't wear a condom. Also some prostitutes, but that wasn't normal sex. What are the odds that I knocked her up?" I asked her, as blunt as possible. Alter Ego thought about this for a few seconds, the way she often did. "Thankfully, it's not too likely. I did some quick data checking, there's a very little chance of it actually happening." she said, showing me a graph of the likelihood of pregnancy actually happening. The graph claimed that there was only about a twenty to twenty five percent chance of it, thank god. "Good, but that's a bit too high for my comfort zone. This is concerning me deeply and in ways neither of us understand." I told her. "It's okay, master! If you just believe nothing bad will happen, nothing will! Trust me on this!" the bot responded. I don't remember programming her to act like this, but I didn't have an issue with it at all. "Thanks for getting my spirits up. Now let's end that streak of me not wiping off the screen. Put on the best new porn you can find." I asked her. She rolled her eyes but still obeyed, just the way it ought to be.

I was rather happy when I walked to class that day. It didn't matter that class was useless and a complete soul crusher, I was motivated by Alter Ego once again. Most of this happiness quickly ended when I felt a hand on my shoulder. God dammit, it's Nagito Komaeda. "Hey, Fujisaki-san. How have you been since we last spoke?" he asked, a big smile on his face. He clearly wasn't acknowledging Oowada's threats. "Fine, I guess..." I told him. I didn't expect to bust out the girl act this early in the day, but I had no problem with it. "Well, isn't that just swell! I myself am having a wonderful day so far, and I hope yours ends up to be just as wonderful!" he continued. He was acting more suspicious than he usually did. "What do you want from me?" I asked as calmly as I could. "Well, hehe, I had something for you, but I don't remember what it was. Just my luck, am I right? Hehe!" he said. He began to search through his pockets, before a photograph came out of one. He picked it up. "Oh, this is mine." the white haired fuck said, showing me the photo. It was exactly what I had expected. He had retrieved the image of me covered in paper towel. I tried to swipe it from him, but he put the photo in his pants. Only the dirtiest of perverts would put their hands in there. He walked past me and waved. "Good talk!" he yelled down the hallway. Fuck.

This was unfortunate, but I didn't let it bother me. I was still in a weirdly positive mood. Class went by and I didn't even feel bored. I knew I was probably never going to use any of the 'knowledge' given out in class, but I didn't even care. Yesterday was great because I got sex, and today would be just as good. Hell yeah! At lunchtime, I sat by Saionji as I often did. It took me a bit to actually say it to her, but eventually after a lot of hesitation, I let it out. "Do you have a problem with the fact that I didn't use protection?" She laughed at me, about the last response I was expecting. "Why would I ever want a piece of rubber inside of me? That's fucking gross, you know that? If it would have bothered me, I would have told you." she said. She didn't even mention the fact that I may cause her to give birth. We talked for a bit about how we'd gladly do it again, but just as I began to calm down, Nagito Fucking Komaeda kicked open the doors of the cafeteria and walked over to me with the photo. "You see this, bitch?" he told me weirdly loudly, but not yelling it. "There you are, covered in paper towel, running down the halls at a late time! Of course it was real! Is there something you would like to tell us, missy?" he continued as he pointed to the paper. He then showed it off to the rest of the cafeteria. I blushed as I simply put my head on the table, unable to look. I didn't understand why Komaeda was doing to me. Maybe there was a solid reason, but I didn't know or care what.

"Wait just a fuckin minute there. Do you see something wrong with this image? Because I do." I hear Saionji say. She snatches the photo. "Look down here, in the crotch region. What is that? Is that a bulge I see? Hmmmmm." she says, pointing at the image. "So either this implies that Fujisaki-san has a penis or this is a photoshop of a man and you gave him Chihiro's head. The former is completely impossible, but the latter makes sense. No offense, but Chihiro has a sincere lack of tits! It makes perfect sense! You bastard, Komaeda!" she continued. An interesting take that I doubt will raise suspicion. The benefit of lacking tits, everyone. Komaeda attempted to explain himself and failed spectacularly, complete fucking gibberish. How he knew about the picture yet not my secret surprised me, but I didn't care. Me and Saionji yelled at him for a while, and Oowada joined in later. It ended with the three of us beating the fuck out of him.

Later that night, I was in Saionji's room again. We both lied in her bed together, both of us without clothes on. "Are you completely sure that you don't want me to wear a condom?" I asked her again. "Yeah, I love children." Saionji said. She laughed, but I was still somewhat concerned. "Don't worry about it, it's not likely. We had a great time last night, remember?" she asked. I stumbled on my words before she abruptly grabbed my penis and gave me a handjob. All possible doubt turned into ecstasy as we once again had sex. This time it was much less rough, which made it a bit more pleasurable. But afterwards I was still concerned. I know her requests will cause trouble. But if it's what she wanted, then I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating whether to put in DRV3 characters in the story because I recently finished that. It probably wouldn't make sense but I don't know. Let me know in reviews or DMs if that's a good idea.


	7. Girl's Night Out

It takes a lot for me to not please a girl. I may want to be the dominator, but if she's acting flirty and wants to fuck, then I'm usually obliging. This probably isn't the best strategy but I don't care. The only things that turn me just as much if not more than actual sex are power, control and fucking with people. But now this desire to please has probably put me in trouble, and I can not stand it any longer. I need to tell Hiyoko something, but I don't know what. It's hard to describe what I feel about this, and I don't know what to do. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so I called about the last person I expected to call.

Taichi Fujisaki is a great father, I know this by experience. He may have often been busy, but he would always sacrifice his time for me and my hobbies. He was about as involved as a father can get, it was wonderful. Under any other circumstance, I would ask him for advice in a heartbeat. But there was a big issue. He doesn't know why. Of course he would notice when his sterling boy started wearing women's clothing, he just never questioned it. Dad rarely questions anything, he just goes with whatever. After I was enrolled in Hope's Peak, our lives stopped being in sync with each other, but sometimes in situations like this, I'd call him. And that's exactly what I did. We talked a bit about how everything's been for us, including telling him about the big money deal with the company for the AI. Then, of course, we got into the real meat of the conversation. "So, I've been having this girl trouble at school, and-" I began to say, before Dad cut me off. "Wait a minute, girl trouble? I thought you were gay!"

There was a long, awkward pause before I hung up. I took a pillow from my bed and put my face in it, screaming as I did so. I did this for fifteen minutes and actually thought about what he said for another five before I called back again. He apologized profusely when he picked up, the way he always did. "I mean, you'd think that a guy dressing like a girl in public would be gay, right? I didn't have an issue with it and it actually helped to tell people that I have a gay son." he said to explain himself. He had a point. He apologized some more and I explained why I did the girl act as well as the full Saionji situation, and he gave his input. "Hmmm, interesting. You know, I wouldn't worry about the pregnancy thing. I worry a lot about dumb things, but this I wouldn't. You see, I've never told you this, but-" I cut him off. "I'm adopted?" I asked him. He laughed at that, but I was still intrigued. "Not even close! You sure do have a sense of humor! But no, you were an accident. The summer before our senior year in high school, me and your mother got in a similar situation. She wanted to make unprotected love, I wanted to save that for after we married, she dragged me to the bed and removed my clothes, and I couldn't help myself despite knowing the consequences. And guess what? That ended up being you! I convinced her to not abort." he said. I didn't expect to hear those details today, or ever for that matter. "What the fuck was the point of that?" I asked him after another awkward silence.

"Please don't use that language with me, young man. But there was a point to that. You see, if you did impregnate her, you should just embrace it. Nothing you can do now! Keep the child and raise it! Be optimistic, my son! That is what me and your mother did and it was the best decision of our lives!" he said. I already knew that if I did impregnate her she'd keep the child, but I didn't know who would have custody. Didn't care yet, either. I couldn't think of a witty retort, or even anything to say to that, so I responded with the simple "Why are you asking me to watch my language when you just described how I was conceived to me?" Dad laughed at that comment. "You're asking the wrong questions, kiddo. Ask for advice. I love you and want nothing more than to help you. I have to go now, got some stuff to do. Love you." he said. I felt better than I should have for simply having a good father. "Love you too."

The phone call made me a lot happier about this shitty situation, but I'm still going to try as hard as I can to avoid Saionji for the time being. I don't want anymore unprotected sexual temptation at the moment. Not long after hanging up, I got a text message from Sayaka Maizono. "I'm organizing an awesome girl's night out for our class, and I rented a nice cabin by the beach! Bring whatever you need for the night including swim gear, I can provide towels and other such things! Meet in the cafeteria in three hours for more information!" it read. If I weren't playing a character, I wouldn't go. But the female Chihiro can't deny her friends, can she? Plus, it meant hot girls in swimsuits. The several hours passed and I met with the other girls at the cafeteria. Maizono looked rather annoyed when she got there. "I rented a small van that fit us all in it, but Kirigiri-san decided it would be a better idea to do her own thing and not go to the beach with us. What the hell?" she said. It didn't really surprise me that Kirigiri wasn't going, she was rather mysterious like that. What did surprise me was that everyone other girl was going, including that crazy bitch Toko Fukawa and especially the behemoth of a women Sakura Oogami. Everyone else didn't really surprise me. "But, hohoho, I thought of a brilliant substitution! With Kirigiri gone, we have an extra slot. What if we brought one of the boys to this beach trip, and after our wonderful time at the beach, we surprise him by uh, how do I phrase this?" Maizono asked. "Fucking him like a pack of wolves?" Celestia Ludenburg expertly chimed in. "That's really demented, but yes! We just need to find out who."

The fifteen minute debate between who would go with us had every boy in our class's name thrown out at least once, with the exception of Yamada for more than obvious reasons. Near the beginning, most of the girls (especially Fukawa) wanted Togami to come, but the few who didn't want him put up a fair fight. Naegi, Hagakure, Kuwata and Oowada were debated for and against by several, but not for too long. I barely even contributed to this, as I don't have a vagina and can't tell you what dude is actually hot or not. But eventually, a unanimous decision was made by us all. "So the final name we have decided on is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Maizono announced to all of us. An interesting pick for sure, especially considering how Ishimaru acts. I didn't have an issue with this, however, but then I realized I hadn't actually thought this through. As they didn't know, I don't have a vagina, and I seemed to forget that as well. What am I supposed to do while they all get fucked? I can't afford to show them the true goods!

Ishimaru accepted the invitation, and the trip started the next day. The van Maizono had gotten was one of her tour vans, so it had her and the rest of her band's faces plastered all over it. There were enough seats for everyone but there was also no air conditioning in it, so it got ungodly hot after about fifteen minutes of the two hour drive. The seats were organized like a tour bus, and it was rather uncomfortable the whole time, with Asahina (who sat in the seat next to me) falling asleep and resting her head on my shoulder. I tried my hardest to be considerate and not wake her up, but that was quite difficult. I would have much rather the seat next to me been occupied by the girl directly across from me, Junko Enoshima. Despite being in the same class, I barely talk to her. But hot damn, is she gorgeous. There was something else about her too that really attracted me, but I'm not sure what. I wanted to strike up a conversation, but she and Mukuro Ikubasa seemed to be talking and the character I play wouldn't interrupt her. But I'd never felt her skin. I wanted to rub her arm and see how soft it really was. After an internal debate, I decided I couldn't help myself. I did it as little as I could to make sure she wouldn't notice. Indeed, it was soft. Sweaty as well, but that was to be expected from the ungodly hot van.

"An admirer, I see." Enoshima said. I guess I didn't notice her turn around. I meekly nodded and I stopped. "No, it's fine. Please continue. That felt nice." she said, gently grabbing my hands and putting them where they were before. It felt good to know she liked my touch. Her skin felt better the more I rubbed it, it was giving me a major hard on. Thankfully, it was mostly covered by the skirt. I rubbed her arm until I too fell asleep in the heat. When I woke up, we had just made it to the beach. I made absolute sure to change into my swimsuit nowhere near the rest the girls. Yes, the swimsuit I wore was designed for females. Bikini tops were not comfortable on me, but that's not anyone's fault. They weren't designed for me, and this was the flattest size on the market. Once I got that on, it was time to have a good time on the beach itself. I didn't spend much time in the water, mostly I stayed on the beach and admired the really nice bodies of the other girls, namely Maizono, Asahina, and Enoshima. Suffice to say, they did look really god damn nice. I could tell Maizono was spending a large amount of her time with Ishimaru, but she had reason to. Her plan needed her to.

We were on the beach itself for about three hours, and ate dinner for another few. During the entire dinner, Maizono subtly flirted with Ishimaru, but he wasn't catching on to it. It was around then I realized this trip was entirely by Maizono and for Maizono. She wanted the bulk of the erotic action. Her obvious selfishness was understood by most of the rest of us. This made Ishimaru not understanding the flirting that more uncomfortable to me. Eventually, dinner finished and it was time for everyone to get laid. Essentially what Maizono's plan was to bring Ishimaru to one of the cabin's rooms and flirt with him a bit more. Then she'd take her top off and ask him if he wanted to fuck her. After her fun, all the other girls, who would watch from another room, would walk in and do the same. They all doubted he could resist it. They were wrong.

Me and the others watched Sayaka's plan take place. Everyone was removing their clothes as they watched, I obviously couldn't afford to. I was very out of place between a bunch of naked girls while I just stood there with the jacket and skirt I always wore. "Why aren't you taking your clothes off?" Asahina asked me. "I... I don't know if I want to yet." I responded. "I understand why you'd be nervous, but you don't want to disappoint Maizono or Ishimaru, would you?" Oogami asked me. Of course I didn't want to disappoint them, I just couldn't let them know about my secret. I wasn't the only nervous one there, Toko Fukawa wanted only to please Togami and doing it with anyone else wouldn't be correct for her, although she still decided to go through with it. We chose to simply watch this plan unfold to see if it would work.

"Would you like to get in the bed with me?" a flirty, bikini clad Maizono said to an oblivious and fully clothed Ishimaru. "Isn't it a bit early to be going to bed? I'd like to stay up a bit later." he responded. Maizono laughed, Ishimaru didn't understand. "You realize what this is about, right?" she asked. "N-no! What are you doing?" he yelled. She took her top off, he covered his eyes. "Maizono-san, are you trying to... oh my god, this isn't right! How could you do this? We're just in high school! High school! This is immoral and disgusting, and I'm having none of it! I'm going back to the van!" he said, angrily storming off. The rest of us emerged from the other room where we were watching, completely disappointed. "To think we set that whole thing up, only for it to go as badly as possible and now none of us are getting fucked. This was a complete waste of time, and you didn't think this through enough." Ludenburg yelled at Maizono. The rest of us, still naked except for me, still yelled at her. But then I began to think. I got a wide grin on my face. No, I can't substitute for him. I have to keep this a secret. They can't know. I began to shiver, my left eye began to twitch as I desperately tried to prevent myself from taking off my skirt. I must not make their night meaningless. I can't let them know. I can't risk fucking unprotected again. I have to have sex with them all.

"Is there something wrong, Fujisaki-san? You're moving all weird." Asahina asked. I couldn't hesitate any longer. I removed my jacket, shirt and skirt. I finally then removed my panties, screaming as I did so. They all clearly saw what I had been hiding this whole time. "I HAVE NOT BEEN AN HONEST BOY AND I APOLOGIZE, BUT NOW IS THE TIME YOU SHALL ALL KNOW THE TRUTH! I AM A MAN AND I AM FAR FROM WEAK! AND WITH THIS DISAPPOINTMENT, I WILL GLADLY STEP IN!" I yelled over dramatically. They were all shocked as I walked to the bed. "Who's first?" I asked.

Indeed, I did fuck every one of them. But I'm not going to leave it at that. I have to describe them. First ended up being Sakura Oogami. She started the session unorthodoxly by lifting me by the shoulders and fitting my cock in her vagina. The sex itself was incredibly rough, even moreso than the first one with Saionji, but I had no issue with it. After I came inside her, next up was Mukuro Ikubasa, who was also rather rough but all in all wasn't too bad. After her was Toko Fukawa, who cried the entire time. She's crazy but I once again had no issue with it. Her moans of ecstasy more than made up for it. After her was Asahina, who's rather soft skin made it really comfortable as well as arousing, and it didn't take long for me to ejaculate. Next was Ludenburg, hers was a bit rough but not too rough, and in particular was rather smooth. Finally, the last two were Maizono and Enoshima. They seemed to have saved the best for last. Enoshima's was first, followed by Maizono's. Both were ungodly soft, smooth and pleasurable. But I believe the latters was better, but not by much.

After the final one, I got up and thanked everyone. My speech slurred as I said so, like I was drunk. "D-d-don't tell anyone, okaaaaay? Because most still think I'm a girl, hehe." I asked. I walked away but fell over as I did so. I passed out then and there. This was a night I will not soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone willing to help with tags? This is my first real time with AO3 and I'm not sure what the best tags to describe the story are.


	8. Something Wonderful

A common feeling for me is waking up after what I thought was a dream, only to find out it wasn't. Often times this is a bad thing, but sometimes, it's good. This was one of the good examples. "You look so cute when you sleep." Maizono said to me as I began to wake up. I was back in my bed after the trip. "You were out for the whole ride back! I can't blame you, though. You must have been tired. That felt so good." she said to me. It felt better than so good. It felt great. The others were good, but being inside Maizono may have been the most pleasure I've felt ever. I was still trying to fully awaken myself when she gave me a kiss on the forehead, another great feeling. This could be the start of something wonderful.

I got up a lot slower today, still incredibly tired from that gauntlet of women, even though it had been over twelve hours. Another ordinary day, boring as fuck class, pretty nice occurrences at the cafeteria. The beautiful blue haired girl invited me to sit next to her, something she often did but now she knew about the secret. I don't even remember who we were talking to, I believe it was Asahina and Ludenberg. But the entire time, Maizono stroked my head, something I had no issue with. I wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about, I was just embracing the nice touch of the idol singer on my head. "Fujisaki-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked me. I looked at her. "Yeah?" And right the fuck out of nowhere, she kissed me on the lips. I was initially surprised, but it was such a good kiss. Everything Maizono did felt so damn good. We kissed for what felt like hours, but was around thirty seconds, still rather long for a kiss. When the kiss stopped, I looked around. Everyone was looking at us. No one had expected to see the two of us kissing, not in a million years. The faces of the cafeteria were filled with shock and awe. But there was one face that stood out to me. The face of a girl with blond twin tails and an orange kimono. And she looked more pissed than I've ever seen anyone in my life.

* * *

Saionji showed him a large amount of money. "Kill her."

"W-what? You know, I don't take requests like this lightly. And judging by this story you've described, don't you think this sounds awfully petty?"

She looked around for a second, before finding more money, nearly doubling her offer. "Kill her!"

It was not an insignificant amount of money. "How the hell did you get that much cash?"

Saionji chuckled. "Anything is possible when rob people! Just like how she robbed me..." she said, sounding sadder as she spoke. He thought about the offer. It was a lot of cash, but no amount of money would be able to pay for a murder. "Now look, we all saw what happened at the cafeteria. I understand why you would be upset. But when push comes to shove and shit like this is necessary, I usually need a much better reason than the ones you've given me here. That's a lot, but I'm not accepting that." he said. Saionji laughed again, her laughing growing more maniacal as it went on. "I can double again." she said. "W-w-what? How the fuck do you have this much money?"

"I was kidding about the robbing part, hehe. I got all this from a lot of places. This isn't my first endeavor in shady business. You wouldn't believe the amount of money people are willing to spend on 'personal dancing shows', hehehe." she said, grinning. "That's fucking disgusting!" he yelled. Saionji shushed him as fast as she could. "I hope you understand that's not actually what I meant by that. Is your line of work so shady, that that's what your mind defaults to? Ha!" she laughed. She then pulled out a briefcase full of money. It was an offer he couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll do it. But if you end up regretting what you have told me to do, it's your own fault. You ended her life. Got it?" he asked one last time. "Got it." She snickered as he left the room.

* * *

After school had ended, I had gotten a phone call. It was a call from Dad. This one had intrigued me, as even though he did very much care about me, he didn't often call to check on me. He knew I liked to be independent, and that he shouldn't worry about everything at every possible moment. Whenever he did, there would be two or three week gaps between these, save for the occasional text message. And our last talk was only about two days ago. I still picked up. "I'm assuming you've seen?" he asked me. "Seen what?" I asked back. "Well, that's not what I expected. Go search up your name." That couldn't be a good sign. I got to the computer and looked up my name. To my complete and utter horror, almost every news site from the legitimate newspapers to the untrustworthy tabloids had a picture of me and Maizono kissing. This wouldn't have been an issue, if not for the fact that they didn't know that I was a guy. Oh dear god, the media has made me a lesbian. "Pretty weird, right?" Dad asked me. "Yeah, that's... that's pretty weird. I'm gonna go look more into this, love you, bye!" I told him, hanging up before he got to say the same. I clicked on the first video and watched it.

"An interesting turn of events happened earlier today as popular Japanese pop idol Sayaka Maizono has seemingly and accidentally come out as a lesbian. As many know, she attends high school at Hope's Peak Academy, which needs no introduction. A recent photo taken by one of the students there, Mahiru Koizumi, had Maizono kissing another one of her classmates, programmer Chihiro Fujisaki. This is something that not even her idol band members reportedly saw coming. We'll keep you updated on this story." the video said. Of course they made me essentially an afterthought. Why wouldn't they? Why the hell would Koizumi of all people take those pictures? Does she just photograph everything she thinks is interesting? I knew those who didn't know about the secret would actually believe the news story, but what about those who did know? What would they think? What would Owada think? What would all the girls think? What would Saionji think?

Oh good god, what would Saionji think?

Before I had any time to process this, a loud knocking was heard on the door. I didn't want to open it, but it's hard not too when you're threatened with the line "Open the fucking door or I'll shoot your fucking brains out!" The knocking continued as I opened the door. To my surprise, it was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu holding a gun and a briefcase. I don't think I ever really talked to Kuzuryu at all, so I didn't understand what the fuss was about. Jokes on you, bitch! I'm doing it anyway!" he said, pointing the gun in his hand directly at my face. I could tell he was trying to pull the trigger, but couldn't. I had no other choice but to get on my knees and put my hands up, that is if I wanted to avoid fucking dying. "Haha! I got you cornered! I'm gonna kill you! And you're gonna die! Haha! Haha..." Kuzuryu said. There was clearly something else going on, and I'm sure he didn't actually want me dead. But if I let him hesitate for too long, he'd probably shoot eventually. But as he spoke a completely worthless monologue about how dead I was going to be, I decided to do something I always wanted to do with this female act but never got the right opportunity to.

The fake tears rained down to the ground as I gave him the cutest yet saddest face imaginable. It was the face that could make anyone do anything. "Y-you wouldn't do this... to me, would you? What could I ever do to you? I'm too weak to ever do anything bad to you, Kuzuryu-kun. You can't just end my life for no reason!" I told him. A single tear went down his eye as he cracked under the pressure. He dropped the gun, curled up into a ball and explained everything. Mother fucking Saionji had put a hit on me for an incredibly large amount of money. I'm sure she did this because of the kiss. Everyone saw the kiss. I knew she'd be angry but not angry enough to want me dead. I just wanted to completely ignore her for the time being. But if this is the game she wants to play, then I guess I'd have to strike back. After his explaining was done, I forgave him and he ran right out of there. It was time to scheme once again.

I knocked on Saionji's door. She opened the door, probably thinking it was Kuzuryu. She was quite mistaken. "Y-you're alive!" she yelled. I simply looked at her, a wide smile on my face. "I'm going to kill you." I told her, using the girl voice. Saionji awkwardly laughed, thinking it was a joke. I pushed her as hard as I could into her room, walking in and locking the door afterwards. I pulled out a knife I had borrowed. I didn't want to use the gun Oowada had given me because if I was to actually go through with this, I wanted her to suffer. "I'm going to kill you!" I repeated, this time using my normal man voice. Saionji laughed once again. "Come on! Even I know you wouldn't actually do this! You're just gonna pussy out!" she said. That was about the last thing I expected to hear from her. I didn't really want to hurt her, but god dammit, she deserved it for ordering a hit on me. So I took a complete shot at the dark and threw the knife at her face. I thought she'd move out of the way, and she did, and to an extent, she did. The knife still cut through the top of her shoulder before hitting the room's wall. Blood squirted across the room as she held her wound, trying to prevent more from coming out. "Fujisaki, you're fucking crazy!" she yelled, her clothes and face covered in pink. I grabbed the knife from the wall and put it to her throat. "But I never ordered anyone to fucking kill you, did I?" I said, pushing the knife into her neck more. "You're trying to kill me right now, you fucking psychopath." she said, struggling to get out of her predicament. I laughed at her. "But I have real reason, though. You were just mad I was with Maizono instead of you, I'm doing this not only as an act of revenge, not only so I don't have to deal with your whining anymore, but so I don't cause turmoil for all of us with the spawn you're producing." I said, temporarily pointing the knife at her stomach before moving it back to the neck.

"Oh my god, you're worse than a psychopath, you're a fucking monster!" She yelled, trying to get out of her situation. I was going to swing the knife and end her everything, but another knock on the door interrupted it. I dropped the knife and ran into her bathroom as Kuzuryu entered the room. "I'm sorry, Saionji-san. I couldn't do it. Here's all the money back." he said, handing her a briefcase. He completely ignored her bloodied shoulder. Saionji opened the briefcase, it was filled with dollar bills. She took some of them and rolled them up, using them to cover her injury. "Well, that's a waste." said Kuzuryu. But then, even in the severe pain she was in, Saionji began to laugh. "You didn't look closely enough at the cash, did you? That's all fake. How else could I have that much in one briefcase?" she said, somewhat struggling to say it. I could see the yakuza member's eyes fill with nothing but rage. "You tried to get me to kill that innocent girl for fake money?!" he yelled at her. She continued to laugh at him, and once her laughing fit died down, she repeatedly called him a fool. It was then when Kuzuryu finally noticed the knife on the ground and picked up. "That's a sick fucking gash." he said, before chopping into the wound with full force. The cut wasn't too deep before, but now it went about halfway down her shoulder. She was screaming as more as her bodily fluids made a mess out of everything in her area. "I didn't kill Fujisaki, so I won't kill you, either." he said before leaving, keeping the knife in her shoulder.

As this took place, I realized the horrible mistakes I had just made. I ran to her to see if there was anything I could do. She was breathing rapidly and coughing up blood. She'd absolutely die of blood loss if she wasn't treated soon. "Take me to Tsumiki's... now." she said to me, still trusting me even after what I had done. I carefully removed the knife and carried her down to Tsumiki's office. No one else was in the halls to notice the both of us, covered in pink. I don't often feel guilt, but this was a time that didn't apply. When we got there, she stumbled into the hospital bed and fell right to sleep. I watched Tsumiki patch up her shoulder the entire time. I couldn't believe what I had done, and I would never repeat anything remotely close to it.


	9. Soaked in Stress

Saionji breathed heavily in her hospital bed, still in pain after nearly a day. Mikan Tsumiki had kept a close eye on her for most of that time, patching up her wound and overall treating her very well. She hadn't seen Fujisaki since he brought him to Tsumiki's office, but that didn't bother her much. The nurse hadn't been with her for the last few minutes, but she didn't mind. Once she did come back, she had something to say. "There's someone here to see you!" she said. Saionji hoped it was Fujisaki, when it ended up being the last person she would have expected.

"Hello, Saionji-san. I heard about everything." Junko Enoshima said as she entered. Saionji knew that Enoshima and Tsumiki were close but didn't know why she was visiting. "W-what are you here for?" the dancer asked, barely awake. "Well, I have a question for you. Do you feel that, teeming inside you?" she asked. Saionji didn't feel anything, and she made that clear with her face and body motions. "It's despair, honey. You'll learn more about that soon enough." Enoshima said, waving goodbye and leaving.

Saionji saw no point in that encounter. Maybe she wasn't looking deep enough into it. But that didn't matter to her, she had a different question on her mind. "Tsumiki-san, could you come in here?" she yelled. The nurse ran in, assuming it was some kind of emergency. She was relieved to find it wasn't. "Could we see if I'm actually pregnant?" Saionji asked her.

* * *

 

"Hot damn, when it comes to relationships, you are the least loyal person I know." Owada told me. He was at my room because we hadn't seen each other in some time. I tried to think of ways to disprove his claim but his claim wasn't false. When you fuck seven girls in one night while somewhat being in a relationship, and then get in a different relationship with one of those seven, you're a cheating son of a bitch. "Saving her life wasn't done out of romance, it was done because that's the right thing to do. I'm not the kind of person that does the right thing a lot, you know? I'm done with her romantically, I'm completely with Maizono now." I told him, grabbing a beer bottle and drinking about a quarter of it in one go.

"Alright, I get that. By the way, do you know if you actually impregnated her or not? Better yet, do you know if you impregnated any of the girls?" Owada asked. Shit, I didn't even think about any of them. Now there's eight potential girls I spilled my seed in and potentially knocked up. Who knows how many of them could be pregnant? For all I know, it could be all of them. I guarantee it's at least one. But the consequences of my actions have not been realized yet, so there is nothing to worry about for now. "You mother fucker. You always remind me of these things! I think you care a bit too much about my safety when usually I have shit under control. I'm cool with that, and I'm glad you care but you care a bit too much. Does that make sense to you?" I said to him. "I got what you mean, but-" he tried to say. A flurry of odd yet probably correct thoughts entered my mind.

"Do you worry about me so much more than yourself or other people because I'm small?" I cut him off with. Owada looked at me in a confused way. I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. "Do you still see me as the small innocent girl you knew me as? Do you still see me as weak despite me clearly showing you the opposite?" I questioned. Obviously he didn't expect a random interrogation, but this had been bothering me for the last few days. "No! You're just in more extreme and ridiculous situations than anyone I know!" he nervously said. "Probably true, but you never act this way around your other friends. I know how close you are with Ishimaru but I've never seen you worry in any way about the guy. I've never seen you worry about a damn person besides me! I'd even describe this behavior as somewhat suspicious. Is there something I don't know here?" I asked, now standing up and yelling. The biker looked at me surprised, there was absolutely something I didn't know.

Before I could ask him anything more, I heard a loud slamming sound. Junko Enoshima had kicked the door open, sure she came uninvited but I didn't care. It was always a pleasure when she was here. As she approached the table, Owada rolled his eyes, probably expecting something sexual to take place between me and her. She messed with my hair a bit for reasons I'm not sure of. Owada didn't want to see any of it, so he got up and confronted her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but my good friend here does not want any of your sexual advances." he said, holding her shoulder. He likely had more to say, but Enoshima grabbed one of the beer bottles from the table and abruptly smashed it on the side of his head, knocking him out instantly. I didn't know how to react to this, so I barely did. "This isn't a sexual thing, like he thinks. I need you for some stuff. Follow me." she said, running out of the room. I ran after her, like she asked.

We stopped at her room, which was covered wall to wall in blueprints. Enoshima was clearly very proud of her work, which seemed to be for something very elaborate. "Now tell me, Fujisaki-kun. Do you think many of the people here have extremely tacky talents? That they don't belong here while people like you and me do?" She asked me. I nodded in agreement. "Also, do you like the suffering of people you don't like?" she asked again. "Oh, absolutely." I said. She had intrigued me. "Well, I have plans to take over this hellscape of a school and use it as the arena for a killing game involving those in our class. Not everyone is going to be in it, I'm not, Ikubasa probably won't, and if you agree to helping me here, you absolutely won't. Sound cool?" she asked. It did sound cool. She then explained how she was going to remove the Hope's Peak memories of everyone as well as explaining the game's many rules and regulations. I loved this concept. Sure, it was highly illegal but I didn't care. I was willing to help in any way to get this done.

"This sounds sick as fuck! Of course you can count me in! I'll program whatever you feel like for this endeavor. Don't expect anything to be done for a few days, though, maybe even a few weeks." I told her. "I didn't plan on starting this for a couple of weeks, anyway. Take as much time as you need." she told me. I hadn't really thought about how dumb most of the talents of the people in this school are, and how much I really don't like most of the people here. Never did I consider making them all kill each other, mostly because that's almost entirely out of the realm of possibility. But if there's one person that I could see pulling this off, it's absolutely Junko Enoshima. She then showed me some information on the game's robotic host, Monokuma, showing exact personality traits to program. I was somewhat impressed by how specific she wanted me to get, I could tell she wanted zero error in this masterplan.

But as she got more in depth in her planning, that annoying softer side got to me again. Did I really want this many 'talented' people dead? More importantly, there was no guarantee Enoshima was going to remove my friends from the game. She had mentioned that the game will start off with only members of Class 77, and once that's completed, she'll make Class 78 play the same game unless she finds something different to make use of with them. But in my class, there's still people I don't want to see die like Owada and especially Maizono. If Maizono died and it was my fault, there wouldn't be words to describe the guilt I'd feel. Even if we only had sex one time, I yearn for her every second I'm not within her. "Question, can you just remove Maizono from the game? I can't just let her die in my hands." I asked Enoshima. The fashionista thought long and hard about this before coming to a final decision. "There's not many people that disgust me more than Sayaka Maizono. Her bubbly attitude, her awful pop songs, her reliance on hope. The only reason I went on that beach trip was because I needed a break from this hellhole, god dammit! So no, she will not be spared." she said rather angrily. I really did want to help on Enoshima's project, but with this new development, I didn't think I could. "Well, I refuse then. And now that you have told me, I can tell her. I can tell them all." I responded.

She laughed in my face for an infuriatingly long time. "You know what I can do to you if you refuse, right? I won't just put you in the game, oh no. Since I can alter memories, I can choose to remove your masculine side! Everyone in the game will know you as nothing but a weak, innocent girl! There's no way you could survive!" she yelled. A smart yet still terrifying thing to do, for sure. "But you'll still have a secret. Instead of dressing as a girl for your own enjoyment, you'll do it because you have to. Because you're such a weak boy, you'll have no choice but to dress up as a girl! If they knew you were a boy, no one would take you seriously." she continued as I looked at her in horror. And then, Enoshima did something really unexpected. With ridiculous speed, she got on her knees, removed my panties with her left hand and put her right hand around my cock. "Even with your intelligence, no one would take you seriously if they knew about your crown jewels!" She began to stroke at a perfect speed, no doubt the best handjob I had ever received. "And by god, Chihiro, if you tell a single person about this plan, who knows what I'll do with you! I could cut off your tongue, limbs and eyes and use you as a sex doll! Or maybe, I could chop you up into small pieces and use you as food for the others in the game! The possibilities are endless! Do you understand?" she asked, stroking faster and faster. My mind was in the clouds, I could hear what she was saying but I was paying very little attention. It felt so damn good. "Y-yes, Enoshima-chan! I understand and won't tell a soul!" I said, nodding furiously . She continued to stroke my cock for five minutes before I eventually spilled the semen everywhere.

It took me a few minutes to regain sanity after that. "What was the point of that handjob?" I asked. Enoshima looked weirdly happy. "Well, I thought you were going to think I would cut your dick off or something, and you'd slap my hand out of the way and then I'd tell you I was going to give you a handjob and wouldn't offer you another one, which could cause you despair. However, I recommend looking down." she said, smiling smugly. I looked down, and to my surprise my skirt was fucking drenched in my own juice. The bottom half was completely soaked. I looked back at Enoshima. "And that's Despair!" she happily said. I ran right out of there and back to my room.

When I got there, I was surprised to see Maizono there. Owada was there as well, with Maizono cleaning up the blood on his forehead from the beer bottle earlier. She smiled at me, seductively, thankfully not noticing the wet mess that was my skirt. "Fujisaki, did you-" Owada tried to say, but I shushed him as fast as I possibly could. "You should probably go now. Me and Chihiro need to get some private business done." Maizono said to him. Owada knew exactly what was going on, and we quickly got him out of there and locked the door. She began to remove her clothes. "Maizono, please, I need to use protection for this." I pleaded with her. "What's the fun in that? It's much more fun without a condom!" she said. I had no clue what to do until I gave in. It probably wouldn't have felt as good if she did allow me to wear protection. It felt just as good as the one at the beach, if not better.

After it finished, I decided that if I couldn't wear protection, I at least had to tell her about the killing game, even if it did mean fatal consequences. "Sayaka, there's something I have to tell you." I said, as serious as I could. "That you love me?" she asked. With the way she looked at me that moment, I had to say yes. I guess I had to wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good chance I might rewrite the previous chapters to have the characters referred to their first names as opposed to their last for personal convenience. What do you all think?


	10. The Fake

Mondo Owada knew what was coming next. He knew what Fujisaki and Maizono would do after he was forcefully removed from the former's room. That's not all he was concerned about from the programmer. What he had suspected from him was right, to an extent. But he didn't see any reason to not worry for the little guy. He was always getting himself in bat shit chaotic situations, despite the way he presented himself to everyone else. As he thought about his friend's wellbeing, he remembered the bleeding from the side of his head. It was bleeding somewhat heavily, there were likely a few shards of the beer bottle still in there. Owada didn't get help from people often, but the biker felt he needed to get it fixed.

Owada barely knew Mikan Tsumiki, they had spoke maybe a sentence or two months ago but he knew that she was close with Saionji, who of course was close with Fujisaki. He went to his office, where Tsumiki was testing out some equipment. "What's all this for?" Owada asked. "Oh, someone at this school is pregnant. No one here has ever been pregnant while I've been here, so this is the first time some of this equipment is being used. Don't ask, they want to be anonymous." she said.

* * *

 

The next few days were very busy. Enoshima gave a list of demands for her game as well as some deadlines. Every few days, she would give me specific things to program with extremely specific details that she usually wanted done in three days, when it would under normal circumstances take me a week or two to do it. The crazy bitch wouldn't show any mercy, either. She threatened me in ways only she could, telling me multiple ways she'd kill me if I didn't get this done. Beheading, crucifixion, castration, something about a machine with a laser, the list goes on. Even worse is that she strictly forbid me from seeing Maizono for this time, although she did allow me to tell her that I was 'sick'. I got very little sleep for a while but I got shit done. Every once in a while I'd receive a visit from the other few people who knew about the game that weren't me, such as Ikubasa, Tsumiki and Komaeda. Most of the time, they were acting as messengers to newer demands of Enoshima's. Komaeda being one of Enoshima's accomplices didn't surprise me, but I was surprised he wasn't just fucking with me like he was with the naked picture of me before. I dare even say he was a bit helpful, which was extremely uncharacteristic of him.

Oh yeah, that's why. This wasn't the real Nagito Komaeda. Every once in a while in the halls I'd see this guy dressed up as another student with near perfect accuracy, the only difference being that this was a fat dude and everyone he'd dress up as usually wasn't a fat dude. The first time I ever saw him, I thought I was seeing things. It was a few months ago and he was dressed like Togami and it took me a few minutes to process that it was real. Now, here he was imitating the white haired fuck to damn near perfection, excluding his weight and actual helpfulness. It was on one of his visits where everything just sorta clicked. I had been coding for several days straight, and this fake Komaeda had been talking to me about what the real one would always talk about: hope. Unlike the real one, however, his hope talk was interspersed with him eating a big bucket of fried chicken. "You underestimate the hope you will feel once you have finished this. Everyone around you will feel despair, but me and you will always feel hope. We will watch this game and we will laugh. Because we will have the hope, Fujisaki!" he yelled, shoving more of the fried chicken in his mouth.

"I know you aren't the real Nagito Komaeda." I said to him. He digested my words and the food at the same time. "And how can you prove this? Why would there be a need for a second version of me? One is already a plague, hehehe." he laughed. I explained to him the small things that made me realize that he wasn't the real deal, as well as the bigger indicators (haha, fat jokes). "Well, I guess you've found out. But you can't say I didn't do a good job." the faker said. "You did do a good job!" I told him. "The clothes, the hair, the voice, you played him really well. You're just too nice, and too... horizontally challenged?"

"Woah there, don't disrespect me or my fried chicken. This is good shit. Want some?" he asked. I had been so focused on the work that I actually hadn't eaten, so I took some of it. It was indeed good shit. So we sat around for a bit and ate some of the chicken. He explained that he was the Ultimate Imposter, and talked about how he came from nothingness and wanted to live a somewhat normal life by stealing people's identities. Of course, he got incredibly good at it and he considered imitating others as an addiction. "I don't really want to know, but still, where's the real Komaeda?" I asked this imposter. "He said something about a religious excursion. What religion, I don't know." It was likely some bullshit hope religion that only exists in his head. He was rather pleasant to talk to, much better than the actual white haired bastard. But it didn't take me long to realize how helpful this dude can be in a situation like this, where I'm rarely if ever leaving my room. It was a solution so simple, that I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about it now, and now the solution was literally staring me in the face.

"What are the chances you can pretend to be me until I get the shit for the killing game done?" I asked him. "Now most of the time, I'll ask for money from whoever wants me to do this, but I'll make an exception for you because your reason is good. I'll even start today, if you come by my room right now." he said. Sure, I'd be wasting valuable time and if this went too long I could easily be murdered in a horrifying way, but I needed to take a break, dammit. So I went with him to his place, where inside there were dozens of facemasks and clothing articles of everyone at the school, as well as several celebrities and politicians. "I've always wanted to show this to someone, but no one has ever asked. Barely anyone has even realized that I'm not the actual person I'm imitating." he said. "I'm sorry, what? Are you really so damn good that no one has ever questioned why whoever it is is so damn fat?" I asked. "Stop disrespecting me and my fucking chicken! It's good shit! If you do that shit again, I'll charge you for this. But yes, not even Junko Enoshima herself has questioned if I'm the real Nagito Komaeda." he said. He removed the Komaeda mask and replaced it with the mask of me. He went to the room's bathroom and switched into the clothes he had of mine. I didn't know how the hell to react once he came back out. I couldn't tell whether to be impressed or disgusted at the fact that it looked exactly like me if I had overdosed on chocolate pudding. "H-hey, does this look and sound good?" he asked, using my girl voice with perfect accuracy. How the fuck can anyone be this good?

I told him how good he was and gave him some instructions. It hadn't even occurred to me that I had unintentionally told him my secret, but he also knew Enoshima's plan. The both of us knew way too much for our own good. And after I thought about it for a while, the two of us aren't too different. We both love pretending to be people we're not in public areas, and are both so good at it that no one questions it, although we do it for completely different reasons. I was glad that he could do this job for me. Hell, we could potentially stop the game from taking place, although it didn't look likely. Once I left, I got back to programming. I didn't sleep that night but I was still thinking about how satisfying it was to know Maizono was still being cared for by someone she thought was me.


	11. Risky Business

It was only a few more hours until I had completely finished the programming on Enoshima's projects. After two and a half weeks, I could finally emerge from my room and make sweet love to Maizono. I had written a special code at the end of everything she asked for where, if it is ran, it will completely delete itself. That will likely be a temporary solution, but I still have many backups of the programs just in case I need to make necessary edits. I happily hummed to myself as I finished it up, when in the door burst Nagito Komaeda. Well, it was the Imposter, but he was dressed as Komaeda. Often times he'd come in with a report on how Maizono was doing, usually it was generally uninteresting but would still make me miss her more. Turns out she hadn't actually suspected that the Imposter wasn't actually me, which could mean a lot of things but I believe it shows how good of a job he's doing. But this time, he was breathing heavily, the amount of sweat coming off of him was pretty disgusting. "You know how you said it was fine to get intimate with Maizono as long as I ejaculated anywhere else besides within her?" he asked.

I pounded on my keyboard. "I had one fucking request for you and you blew it! I knew this was a bad idea!" I yelled at him. The Imposter rapidly shook is head and said "That's not what I meant at all! We didn't even fuck, although we tried. Listen, we were going to, but then god damn Hiyoko Saionji walks in and exposed me as a fake! I tried to tell Maizono of our deal but she didn't fucking listen!" Why the hell was Saionji still mad? Actually, that wasn't even likely. What is more likely is that she's fucking with me. She probably wants my attention. I didn't think about it for too long and finished the final program for Enoshima, all with the Imposter in the talking with me. Once I finished, I copied it onto a USB drive and messaged the fashionista, asking her to enter the room. A couple of minutes later, she came in and I gave her the flash drive.

"You have done work I have merely dreamed of, and for that I could not repay you enough. Although, I think I could come close!" she yelled. Abruptly, she took her top off. I had forgotten the sheer size of her tits. Despite her sheer beauty, I still trembled as she did this. Sure, she was beautiful and she was definitely asking for it, but I can't just cheat on Maizono like this! I had to resist the urge, it was incredibly hard to. But suddenly, she walked towards the Imposter. He had been watching oddly patiently. "Ohhh, Komaeda-chan, you can't be excluded from this." she said seductively. In the blink of an eye, Enoshima grabbed the Imposter's man tit. He looked somewhat horrified. "Uh, I think there's something I have to tell you." he said in his normal voice. "Yes, I know. That I fill you up with despair and that you love it. And I've always loved you, too." she whispered in his ear. They made out in front of me on my bed, almost forgetting I was there. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that he was a faker, either. After they had stopped, the Imposter removed his clothes. Enoshima gave me a nod as the Imposter entered through her front door. I thought about this for way longer than I should have, but I couldn't do it. I hadn't had done anything sexual in a few weeks, but I didn't want to do it right then with her. Plus, I wasn't even getting the best part of her. That belonged to the fat man. So I quietly left my own room. I debated between if I should see Maizono or Saionji first. For one, Maizono had been anticipating my return since she found out about the faker, but I also purposely tried to avoid Saionji since the incident with Kuzuryu. After some time thinking about it, I went with the risky choice.

When I got to Saionji's room, she looked at me with what looked to almost be disgust. "You tried to substitute yourself for the fucking Imposter and hoped I wouldn't notice." she said. Even if she had been my friend, her comments would still often annoy me. "Look, I've been sick for the last few weeks and I needed someone to look over my beloved Maizono, and she wouldn't suspect a thing because that someone looks exactly like me. Makes sense, right?" I asked. She simply stared at me for a few seconds before she began laughing. She laughed for what was probably a solid minute but felt like an hour. "Do you actually believe that some people would think that this guy who is a foot and a half taller and three hundred pounds heavier would be you? Do you look down on people so fucking much you'd think that they'd think that you and a guy four times your size are the same person? You're dumber than I thought!" she yelled, continuing to laugh. Maybe I should have left her to die. I would have left, but she continued her thought. "But you know who did fall for it? The media." she said. Oh dear god, as if it could get any worse. Not only did the media think I was a lesbian, but now they thought I was a fat lesbian. Those were likely the last two words someone who actually knew me would describe me as. I threw up a bit in my mouth as she continued to laugh at my misfortune.

"I also hope you understand that you organized your own cucking, too." she said, which she followed with another laughing fit. Everything she said was snarky, yet everything she said was correct. I hadn't thought about it, but I did essentially ask the imposter to make me a cuckold. I didn't even mean this in the derogatory sense like most people do. I actually turned myself into a cuck. I wanted to slap the bitch in the face but that would cause a whole host of other problems. Everything I wanted to say or do to her would cause issues. It was a near unwinnable game of chess. Actually, there was one valid option, but the consequences probably weren't worth it, unless I could get her to shut her god damn mouth. It was worth a shot. "Alright, listen. I haven't actually been sick, I've been doing something much worse. Junko Enoshima forced me to work on this secret project of hers that'll likely kill everyone in the school. I was told to keep it secret, but I'll make an exception this one time. If you tell anyone, she'll kill me and also probably kill you, too. Got that?"

That was about the last thing Saionji thought she'd hear. "I mean, this does sound like something she would do, but I'm not sure whether to believe it. Do you have any proof of this?" she asked. I would go back to my room and get my laptop which had many backups of the code, but there was a pretty good chance that Enoshima and the Imposter were still going down in there. "I'll supply that later, but please don't tell anyone." I said. I could have easily left right there, but I still had things I wanted to tell her. "Now answer this, why did you hire Kuzuryu to kill me?" I asked her. Saionji's face quickly turned red. "Look, I do dumb things when I'm mad, and I thought we were in a stable relationship. I was angry when I saw the kiss and I went too far. I had also told Mahiru Koizumi to take those pictures of that kiss, mostly because she's good at that. Although I'll let it be known that I didn't let Kuzuryu know that you're a guy. Give me some credit for that." she said. It was surprisingly considerate, sure, but she still attempted to kill me. Her point about doing dumb things when she was angry actually did make sense considering I also do dumb things when I'm horny. Neither of us said anything for a while before Saionji broke the silence. "I know how much you care about Maizono, but please, can we still be friends? You did save my life, after all." she asked. I thought long and hard about this one. "Sure." I said. We talked a bit more about non important things before I left.

I got back to my room, and thankfully the two were gone. My bed was in turmoil, however. It was wet and had a lot of crumbs of what was most likely fried chicken in it. I quickly cleaned it out, and was going to visit Maizono. But then I was intrigued by something else. Where even was the real Nagito Komaeda? I don't want to prioritize the lucky bastard above my girlfriend, but god damn it I wanted to know. I could still just see her later. I knew this had all the potential to go horrifically wrong, so I brought the gun Owada had given me several weeks before. I probably didn't even need to use it, but the unpredictability of Komaeda made me decide to bring it. His room's door had a sign on it saying to not disturb him, but the door itself was curiously unlocked. Inside, the room was a complete mess, with most of the things he owned on the floor. And in the center of it all was the real Nagito Komaeda meditating. He, too, seemed to be a mess. His hair was in knots, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a bandana covering his eyes like a blindfold. "Why must i be interrupted so early in the process?" he asks before I could say anything. I was about to speak, but I suddenly remembered that he didn't actually know about my secret. It felt weird that the fake one knew, yet the real one didn't. So I had to do my girl act completely on the fly. "It's been several weeks, s-sir." I said to him. Of course, it had been a whole since I had actually done this act, which threw me off a bit more.

"Ah, Fujisaki. Always a pleasure. It's felt like only a couple of minutes since the process had started." he said. Obviously, I asked what process. "Within the last few months, I've felt disconnected from hope. I've felt more despair than I ever have in my life. That was unacceptable. But now, I feel more with hope than ever. I have become one with hope!" he yelled triumphantly. Of course his religion was hope related. I never actually knew why he loved hope so much, and I doubt I'll ever learn. "Now, even with my newfound knowledge, I can not answer everything. What are the point in our eyes? If you just look deep enough within yourself, anyone and everyone can see with their hope. I see better than most people can." he asked. I had no idea how to answer this. "I'm terribly sorry, but that's not how things work." I said, somehow maintaining my composure. "That's what they want you to think. The man wants you to think the world is about despair. But it's all about hope. Hope is what rules aaaaall." he said,

He suddenly got up and put his finger on my mouth. "I can feel that hope from within you, little one. You'll feel it soon enough." he said as his finger slid down my body. It slid down until it got down to my crotch, where he began to feel around the unexpected bulge that was there. "Well, what an unexpected surprise!" he yelled. He fiddled around with my cock for no apparent reason. It was then I realized it was a good time to pull out the gun. I backed up and quickly shot him in his own groin. He fell backwards and squirmed around, holding his private areas. "I still have hope, you mortal fool." he said, blood getting all over his possessions. It was much more worth it to let Komaeda suffer. He'll be fine, he's lucky enough to be fine.


	12. Ice Cream

After shooting Komaeda, it was time to enter Maizono. Her room, that is. It was a long time coming and totally worth it. I apologized for getting the Imposter and she said she saw it coming that he wasn't me, but he did such a good job being like me that she chose not to say anything, proving to me it was worth it. And then, after weeks of anticipation, we finally made sweet sweet love. By god, it was worth it. We must have done it for hours. There was nothing in the world that could have possibly felt better than the hot sex we had then. I've already spoken enough about Maizono sex, and nothing was really different this time. It actually felt better than the last few times, but that's likely because of my recent celibacy. 

After that finished, I said my goodbyes and went back to my room. It was night at this point, and although I wanted to stay with her for the night, she declined because of something she didn't want to say. I was disappointed in this, but I was happy with how much I had accomplished that day. But with how ridiculously busy I had been, I absolutely needed a break. I just wanted to do something fun, maybe with Maizono and Owada. I almost never even did any casual fun, and tomorrow is absolutely the day to fix that. I went to sleep without a clear cut idea, although I was working on something. When I woke up, I still didn't have an idea, so I decided to talk to someone I hadn't spoken to in a long time, yet could probably help me. I was barely awake when I got on my computer and started the Alter Ego program. "What was all that suspicious code you've been making for the last few weeks for?" was the first thing she asked me. I nervously laughed. I knew the computer knew what I had been doing and couldn't lie my way out of it, so I explained the whole thing. "Sounds like trouble, but at the same time it's smart to make it all delete itself. Want me to put on your porn?" she asked. She knew me too well. "Not today, somehow. You see, I need some casual fun today because I don't do that often at all. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. The AI thought for an unexpectedly long time. "The issue with this question is that I don't actually have any casual fun, for I live to serve you and, honestly, that's a fun enough life." she said. A fair point. Maybe I could fix that with some sort of virtual world for her? But I wasn't thinking of that at the moment. As soon as she said that, two seemingly random words popped in my head, words that were perfect in a combination but ones I hadn't really thought about for a while. I immediately called up Owada after I thought of these words. "Mondo, were getting ice cream." I told him.

I was in the mood for ice cream, god dammit. I don't know why. I just wanted some fucking ice cream. It was a nice day outside and I later found out a new ice cream shop opened only about five minuted from here. It only made sense. Owada agreed, and Maizono would as well. We didn't really have a plan, we just wanted to get the ice cream, eat it and then do something else if we wanted to. I met Owada down by the school's parking lot, where he kept his motorcycle. When I got down there. He looked at me in a somewhat weird glance, even staring a bit. He hoped I wouldn't notice, but I did. It was then I remembered that he likely didn't know that the Imposter wasn't actually me. "That fat guy was a fake, you know." I told him. The biker looked somewhat confused, but nodded. He was acting unusually odd, not saying anything to me. It was then I had an idea. "Could I drive the motorcycle?" I asked him.

"I suppose I could let you try. Wait, is this so you can show off to Maizono?" he asked. I shrugged, it absolutely was. To be fair, I had wanted to drive it for a while, it's a nice bike. A few more minutes passed as we continued to wait for Maizono. Why she was so late to get down here, I had no idea. But Owada still wasn't saying anything to me. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked. "Uhhh, no reason. Just not in the mood to speak. Some days are just like that, you know?" he responded. Something was definitely up. Eventually, she got down there and we all left school property on the motorcycle. We made it to the small ice cream shop, got our ice cream and sat at a table nearby it. Pretty damn good ice cream. "Now, Owada-kun, I don't talk to you but Fujisaki seems to enjoy your company!" Maizono said, licking her vanilla ice cream in a weirdly ferocious way. "Well, uh, yeah, it's nice to talk to you. Fujisaki talks a lot about you, you know." he said. I was glad the two were getting along. 

A lot was talked about there, from my recent projects to Owada's gang and even the beach trip. As time went on, Owada got much more comfortable and talkative. It was going really, really well. But as it often does, shit hit the fan. "I know you were sick for those several weeks, but what were you even sick with?" the biker asked me. I couldn't think of any illnesses that would have me out for two weeks. "Uhhh, I really don't know. I was just sick, why do you care?" I said. Owada glared at me, for he also probably couldn't think of a sickness that would leave me in my room for that long. "Sounds suspicious. You know, you've been acting strangely defensive as of late. Are you hiding something from us?" he asked. Mother fucker, of course I'm the one getting interrogated. "Why would I hide anything from you? You're my man, I wouldn't do that shit." I said. I was visibly sweating at this point. It was here when Maizono chimed in. "Were you doing this because there's another girl? Don't act like I didn't notice the skirt covered in cum from around when you 'got sick'." she said. Why would she care? She's the one who invited all the girls to fuck one guy. Either way, now I was really fucked. Thankfully, there was one simple solution. All I had to do was tell them about the killing game. Once again, this could bring deadly consequences, but at the same time Saionji already knew. Why wouldn't I let two people I liked way more than her know?

Before I had time to say anything more, Owada had one final thing to say. "It wouldn't surprise me, considering you've already impregnated someone." He instantly put his hand on his mouth, presumably because I wasn't supposed to know that. Both me and Maizono were left completely speechless. What were we supposed to say about that? I knew it was inevitable that that would be revealed, but now I had even more questions. It was safe to assume it came from the beach trip, and also that it wasn't Maizono. It still could have easily been Saionji, though. So now there's eight people that I could have knocked up. Why did none of them ask to prevent this? What the hell would Enoshima think if she found out? Worse, what if it was Enoshima? Why is my entire life a fucking mess? Why couldn't we all just sit around and eat ice cream without this shit happening? I got so worked up thinking about all of this, that I fainted. I just wanted to eat some fucking ice cream. 

I woke up back in my room, in my bed.   
This time, Maizono wasn't there, nor was Owada. It had be a couple of hours since that incident had taken place. And as I woke up, the last possible person I wanted to see came in. It was Junko Enoshima. She grabbed my laptop and sat by my bed. "How do you turn on the Alter Ego program thing?" she asked. I grabbed the laptop and turned it on for her. "Hello, mas- ohh, you must be Junko Enoshima! Master has told me a lot about you, yes!" the computer program said to her. Enoshima smiled, but abruptly started to bend the laptop, while also turning it to me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MASTER, SAVE ME! NOOO-" Alter Ego said, her screams being cut off by the computer snapping in half. I would have shown more emotion if her data didn't carry over to my several other computers. "I know what you did today with Maizono." Enoshima said to me, sternly. "How did you learn?" I asked. She laughed, as she often did. "I have eyes everywhere! I know everything you do, my friends! Now, I never said anything about being around her after you finished programming, so it seems you'll get a free pass here. But my despair inducing ways are all powerful! You better not fuck up again." she said. She picked up the broken laptop screen. "Next time, it'll be much more than a computer." she yelled before smashing it on the ground. She blew a kiss before leaving.

While it wasn't the only computer I had, not even the most used one, it was my only laptop. A thousand dollar laptop being destroyed is something I won't take lightly. But I guess the only person I have to blame here is myself for this entire mess.


	13. Absolute Disgust

Before I wanted to settle anything with Owada and Maizono, I wanted to do something about my laptop. The benefit of having a computer wherever I needed was a necessity for me. However, I'm only good with using what's on the computer itself. I have no idea how to repair a computer, and express no interest in learning how to do so. Now there are several options in fixing it up. Most people would just send their computers to a local store to get them fixed up, but that shit is pricey and takes a while, I know that by experience. Same goes if you ship it to the company who made the computer. Even if I wanted to do that, this laptop was most likely fucked beyond repair. The thing had been snapped in half, and the screen was completely shattered. I decided to check if there was anyone at Hope's Peak that could potentially fix this up for me, and thankfully there was.

I had never met Kazuichi Souda. I'd heard from Saionji that he's a bit of a creep. When she's saying that, you can tell that that's likely an understatement. But that's just me taking her word for it, maybe he's an all around pleasant guy who's misunderstood. I brought the destroyed computer down to his room, and all thoughts of him potentially being a normal dude stopped when I saw his fucking teeth. What kind of jackass ruins their teeth like that? It was hard not to judge this guy's appearance when doing the girl act. But still, that was all aesthetics. Even with those fucking awful teeth and dyed pink hair, he could easily be a normal dude. "Could you fix my computer for me, please?" I asked. He looked at the laptop in confusion, likely doubting that salvaging something this broken was even possible. "This looks like it's completely broken, but I'll see what I can do." he said, taking it.

We both walked in to his room together. "There's no guarantee that this will work. I almost never work with computers, and when I do, it's usually minor. This, though. How do you even break something this bad?" he asked. I obviously wasn't going to say that Junko Enoshima broke it after finding out I ate ice cream with a pop star. "I-it just fell from a high enough place. What else is there to say?" I said. "How does a computer snap in half by simply falling? Whatever, doesn't matter. I'll get this fixed up." I watched as he replaced many of the destroyed parts with new ones. He stayed quiet for the first ten or so minutes as he concentrated on the work he had been given. But when he did decide to speak, it wasn't pretty. "So, uh, how's Maizono?" he asked me. This wasn't a bad question to ask, sure he was essentially treating me like an afterthought, but so was the rest of the media. Why give a shit about the programmer when you could focus in on the fact that the idol singer is gay? Or, at least seemed gay. "She's doing well, I guess." I responded back.

It was at this point Souda got an idea. "You know, I make vehicles or turn things into vehicles all the time and I never really considered having a programmer like you find a way to make some code so I don't need to control smaller vehicles myself. Make sense?" he said. I nodded. "In fact, I won't even ask to pay you if you help me with this secret project I have." he continued. This was the type of deal I'd accept, and I did. "Alright, you know Princess Sonia Nevermind?" he asked. Saionji had told me that Souda constantly lusts over her. This was going to be interesting. "I show her love and affection every single day, and she repays me with disrespect! She shoves me aside for the guy with the hamsters! What the hell is this? So I'm going to use the knowledge I know to build some missiles, bomb her wonderful kingdom of Novoselic, blame it on Gundham Tanaka and take her for my own!" he yelled. This was about the dumbest thing I had ever heard in my life, but I thought it was hilarious. It took a lot for me to not completely break character and burst out laughing. "Why would you ever do something like thjs?" I asked him.

"You don't understand. You don't understand my absolute lust for her. This has gone on for years! Years, girl! I don't understand it! How could she do this to me? How could she do this to meeeeeee?" he cried. Even with his screaming, he was somehow fixing the laptop. I could tell he was almost done, he had replaced the screen and was currently screwing it back on. I snickered at this, he was killing me with his ridiculous ideas. But I had to keep character, damn it. Actually, I couldn't even tell if I was in character or not. If the Chihiro Fujisaki most people know actually existed, he'd probably get right the fuck out of there and tell Sonia Nevermind as well as the police. I wanted to keep listening to this incel hack, but at the very least act somewhat in character. "You know what, th-that's really creepy! I can't do this!" I yelled at him. He took the screwdriver he had been working with and looked as if he was going to swing at me. "Listen, little girl. Do you want me to fix this computer or not?" he asked, weirdly calmly.

Now how do I demean him in an extremely nice and polite way? It was simple: a guilt trip. "I-I just hope you feel really bad about this! For doing something this malicious with romantic intent! I'd feel horrible if I were you." I yelled at him. I crossed my arms and even let a few tears come out. Souda looked at me, then had a look of disgust on his face, probably disgusted at what he had let himself to be. "Well, I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that. Thank you." he said. He fixed up the computer and gave it back to me. I had done a good deed, who would have thought?

I went back to my room so I could see if it would actually work. When I got back, it was pitch black. Wasn't sure why it was so dark, until I heard a familiar voice. "Fujisakiiii, I'm heeere for you." she said. It was Maizono. "I'm all ready for you on the bed, hehe." she continued. She came uninvited, but I didn't care. It was the perfect erotic scenario. I grinned as I turned on the light. On the bed definitely wasn't Sayaka Maizono. It was the Imposter dressed up as Sayaka Maizono. To make it worse, he was even wearing nothing but a bra and panties. There was visible grease on him. It was up there with naked Yamada as one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life. "Jesus fucking Christ, Imposter, this is one of the most disgusting things I've ever laid my eyes on! Why would you do such a horrible thing?" I yelled at him. I nearly threw up at the sight of him. "Imposter? What impo- oh, alright. I won't play dumb. Even I feel disgusting in this." he said. It was horrible, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and had to truly process it. "Why? Why do you always have to do the most gross shit in my fucking bed?" I asked him.

"Are you implying that Master Enoshima is disgusting?" he asked. I looked at him in shock once again. "Master? You call her master Enoshima? Please tell me this is another act." I said. He stood up from the bed. "I love Master Enoshima. I pledge my loyalty to her. I don't believe you get how damn pleasing it was to be inside of her. She's the one person that actually cares for me. I love her, and she loves me too!" he yelled. I facepalmed. "Imposter, she doesn't love you. She loves Nagito Komaeda." I told him. He sighed and began to look very disappointed. "Yes, I must come to terms with this fact. I hope the real Komaeda never comes back." he said. Of course he said hope. I wasn't going to tell him the real deal had just gotten his balls blasted by me. Literally, not erotically, of course.

"But you still haven't told me why you did this." I said. "Oh, Saionji payed me a weirdly large amount of money to go into your room and do this." he said. Saionji again? Why was she still fucking with me? Did she think I was lying about the killing game? I didn't hesitate to call her up and see what was up. "Saionji. Get over here. Now." I said, sternly. She tried to be silent for a few moments, but I could still hear her laughing. In the background on her side, I also heard loud whacking sounds as well as moans of agony (or possibly pleasure). At first I assumed this was one of those Tsumiki torture dinners, but the moans were way too masculine to be her. "Listen, I'll come over but I don't have much time. I'm doing shit and I don't want to miss the fun part!" she said. She hung up and a couple minutes later, she arrived.

"Allllright, what do you nee- GOOD FUCKING LORD, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU FUCKING HOG! JESUS CHRIST, YOU ARE DISGUSTING! FILTHY! GROSS! I ASKED YOU TO DO THIS IN HERE SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE IT, YOU FUCKING FATASS!" she yelled. The Imposter was embarrassed, but he also didn't want to deal with her yelling, so he did exactly that. "Why would you punish me with this?" I asked her. "Alright, this is getting waaaay too insulting! Why are you all such dicks?" the Imposter asked us. "Shut up, you pig! Anyway, uhhh, hmmmm, I guess it's payback for you attempting to murder me, I guess? I don't know!" she said, shrugging. There was clearly something else, but I wasn't going to ask. "Wait a minute. Fujisaki, you attempted to murder Saionji?" the Imposter asked. It was at this point the classical dancer had had enough of him and slapped the fucker in the face. "Shut the fuck up or I'll attempt to murder you!" she said.

"Nope! I give up! I'm going back to Master Enoshima's!" the fat man yelled, grabbing all his shit and running out of the room. Saionji chuckled. "Master Enoshima?" she asked. We both laughed at this for a little while, and I told her about the ice cream meeting. "Maizono is kind of a bitch about that, you know? I think there are better options than her." she said. The last part was said with not even a trickle of subtly. "Don't be implying what you're obviously implying." I said. She put her hands on my shoulders and gave out the smuggest of grins. "Oh, I am. And I would also be willing to remove this kimono and fuck you like a dog right here and right now if I wasn't missing out on something right now." she said. The way she said it was surprisingly sexy, yet I somehow resisted the urge to be turned on by this. I quickly shook her off me. "What the hell even was that? Of course I heard that in the call." I asked. "Me and Tsumiki are torturing, sorry, doing 'medical experiments' on reserve course students! It's awesome!" she yelled. "You want in?"

"Fuck yeah, I do!" I said, without even a thought of hesitation. I don't like reserve course students, they think they're hot shit when they're not even close to that. It only made sense to have a reserve course if it was siblings of one of the Ultimates, like what Kuzuryu's family apparently does. "By the way, did you notice that I didn't tell the Imposter that the money was fake?" I asked her. "You didn't? Great! He's going to be in for a wild surprise!" she laughed. We both laughed as we left the room and went to Tsumiki's to join in on her fun.


	14. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reupload because somehow I misspelled one of the names (not saying who, it's kind of a spoiler here) every single time. I've been misspelling that name for years. Nice.

The sights that were to be seen at Tsumiki's were interesting, to say the least. In the center of it all was the Reserve Course Student. He was in the exact same predicament the nurse found herself at the dinner several weeks ago. Actually, that wasn't completely true. This student was blindfolded and completely naked. Much of his body, mainly his chest and thighs, were red. Nothing was bleeding yet, surprisingly. Despite the punishment he had clearly been receiving, he didn't necessarily act injured or anything like that, just extremely tired. And right next to him was Mikan Tsumiki herself, sitting on a chair. While she wasn't naked, she was extremely close, the lone thing she was wearing was a skimpy bra. I guess she had been taking a break, because in that chair she was pleasuring herself. I couldn't tell whether to be surprised or not, considering that Saionji literally told me that someone was being tortured. "I'm baaaaack!" Saionji triumphantly yelled as we entered. 

"A-about t-t-time you got here." Tsumiki said, removing her index and middle fingers from her unmentionables and standing up. "Oh, you brought Fujisaki here, too! The more the merrier!" she continued, gleefully. It was at this point that the reserve course member decided to open his mouth. "Fujisaki? As in Chihiro Fujisaki? Nice to meet you, I'm Hajime Hinata! I'd give you a handshake if I wasn't, hehe, you know. Here." he said. He continued to nervously laugh, surprising for what he was currently enduring. Saionji gave him a hard punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She then turned to Tsumiki. "I told you to put in the ball gag while I was gone." she told her. The nurse put her hands up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Maybe give me a little punishment for disobeying you?" she asked. Her punishment was a slap to the face, which I swear to god made her orgasm immediately. I had been watching this whole thing unfold without having any clue what to think, but one of the things I definitely wasn't was turned on. I was about to ask if anyone that wasn't Tsumiki was turned on by this, but then I remembered the reserve course student, who I absolutely couldn't let know that it was all an act. So I had to do the girl voice in the very last place you'd expect to hear it.

"Saionji, are you actually, well, aroused by this?" I asked her. "Absolutely not. This wasn't even my idea! I just like putting reserve course subhuman in their place." she laughed. I loved it when she gave out decent points to ridiculous situations. It was here when I decided to give it a shot. I cracked my knuckles before giving him a big punch to the chest. The student yelled for a strangely long amount of time, which made Tsumiki's orgasming extremely loud. She continued to masturbate as me and Saionji beat the fuck out of him some more, until she had a realization. "I almost forgot to tell you! I invited someone else without telling you! I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry! I deserve another punishment!" she cried. I knew her connections to Enoshima, and god I hoped it wouldn't be her. Worse, what if it was the real Komaeda? The pain I'd feel from that would be just as much as that the reserve course student was currently feeling. "Wait, who was it?" I asked the sadomasochistic nurse. She suddenly grabbed me by the throat. "Punish me, you bastard!" she yelled. I did such, and hit her in the face. I didn't want to do it, but hey, if it made her happy. 

The person who entered was neither of the people I had predicted. It was actually Mukuro Ikusaba, who was clad in tight black spandex from the neck down. God damn, did she look good. In her hand was a belt. "Ikusaba-saaan! You're heeeeere! Strike me first, strike me first!" Tsumiki yelled. I looked besides me, and Saionji was smiling. It wasn't a smug one or a nervous one, it was just a normal smile. She was clearly enjoying this as if it was supposed to be a type of entertainment and not as an act of pornography. It was actually kind of nice to see that. And I thought of it the same way when Ikubasa struck Tsumiki in the shoulder before repeatedly striking the reserve course subhuman in the ribs. "You know, this is actually kinda fun to watch." Saionji said to me. "As weird as it sounds, I agree with you." I said back. We continued to look at the sights, the subhuman was screaming at this point, his chest beet red. Then, something completely unexpected happened. "Could I tell you something, Fujisaki-chan?" she asked me. As soon as I turned to her, she pulled my head in and kissed me. It was a long kiss, but a damn good one. But did I deserve this after all I had put her through? After slicing her shoulder wide open? What would Maizono and Owada think about this? Well, I couldn't let them know, even though I'm sure they'll learn eventually.

The belt whipping stopped about the same time as the kiss did. "Of course you're here." Ikusaba said, looking at me. "Follow me after this. I have to tell you a lot." My interest had been caught. "Please come back once you're done!" Saionji said afterwards. I nodded. Before I left with her, the Ultimate Soldier took a gun she had apparently had with her and put it to the subhuman's head. "If anyone learns about this, you'll be dead before you know it. Understand?" she asked. He nodded as much as he could. So I followed her to her room, which was also Enoshima's room. Thankfully, she wasn't there. "We're on a time limit, definitely for this meeting, and most likely for our lives. My sister is out fucking Komaeda, don't know where. But that doesn't matter here, what matters is that she has something... set up for you." This implied many things, some good, some bad. The likelihood of Enoshima setting something up that was good was actually decently high, since I hadn't done anything bad to her at all. Or so I had thought. I asked her to elaborate. "She found out about the code at the end of the program that makes it delete itself. Who told her this, I'm not sure. But she's decided to, in her words, thank you for all you have done by removing you from the game, but instead use you as a sex slave for betraying her." Now admittedly, being a sex slave for Junko Enoshima didn't sound bad at all, she was great in bed. But at the same time, that means I'd be partially responsible for the deaths of who knows how many of my friends. Deaths I could have easily stopped. Thank god she was telling me this.

But then I figured, why was she telling me these in the first place? "But what do you actually have to gain from letting me know these things?" I asked her. She sighed. "I don't know if it's anything I did but she's putting me in the game, no matter what. Probably as a replacement for you. But she isn't aware that I know these things. I think we can take her down for good. I have other of her plans as well, and I- what the hell are you doing, you little shit?" she yelled. I hadn't been paying attention to those last few sentences and just stared at her breasts, and actually attempted to grab them without thinking about it. God damn, did she look good in that spandex. I quickly apologized for that. "Anyway, she plans on offing a student from Class 77 as a way to show her power, although she hasn't decided who yet. One thing that's for certain is that her and Komaeda will probably be the only ones to live, because-" she began to say, but I cut her off. "You do know that the person that's been playing a Komaeda the last few weeks is a faker, right?" I asked her. She thought about this for a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours. "Is there a difference? I know he's been acting strange for his standards but I really haven't noticed anything yet." she said. I was thinking that of everyone, she'd be the one who would notice that he wasn't the real thing. Maybe I was underestimating how good he was at the act. "Are you absolutely sure you didn't notice anything besides how 'strange' he was acting?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly. How the fuck were the only people catching on to this me and Saionji? Their plans are self destructing and I'm the only person catching on to this. "...the weird food play kinks he has now?" she answered. "You're getting there." I said. She facepalmed. "I overlook the most obvious shit! How do I do this? Why does this always happen? I came to tell you the bigger picture, and yet I don't even notice what's right in front of me!" she said. "Haha, bigger." I said, chuckling. "God dammit!"

I laughed to myself about my horrific pun as Ikusaba looked at me, almost ashamed. I snapped back to being serious and asked one final question: "Do you know who I knocked up?" I could tell that she was conflicted. If she knew, it probably wasn't a good idea to give out information like this, especially to me if they wanted to keep it private. But she ultimately decided to say anyway. "I do know who, yes. I know you won't believe me, but it's A-" She was cut off before she could finish her thought. Enoshima and the Imposter Komaeda had arrived. The Imposter was drunken with sexual pleasure, stumbling as he walked. "Damn, was that good shit! Oh hey, you're here too, Fujisaki! Perfect. I've been meaning to tell you this, but I have a bit of a reward for the efforts you have put in to my game. Not sure when I'll give you it, but I truly believe it's something you deserve for your magnificent duties." she said. Thank god Ikusaba had told me what she had. I still told her that I was glad she would do something for me, and left shortly after. 

I left for Saionji's after that was done. I knew I'd disappoint her because she clearly invited me over for sex, which I didn't actually arrive for. When I got there she was thankfully still fully clothed. "I'm sorry, I can't go through with this right now." I told her. She made a pouty face. "Please please pleeeeeease?" she begged. She actually tried to tackle me, but I shoved her off me. "Listen, I still have things to tell you. Remember the killing game I was telling you about?" The dancer was very annoyed, but I'd be too if I was blue balled like that. Seeing no other option, she actually decided to listen to what I had to say. "You know how I told you that I had sex with every girl in my class?" I asked. She looked surprised. "What? When was this? Why wouldn't you tell me? Why are you like this?" she yelled. I could have sworn I had told her about the girl's night out. But I thought about it more, and I guess I hadn't. She was reasonably pissed. Once I actually explained what happened that night, she understood a bit more. That didn't mean she understood my side. "You horny fuck. You knew we had something going and you ruined it for... for her!" she yelled at me. 

"Do you even know Maizono?" I asked. "Yes, I have a bad experience with her. A little bit before she started attending Hope's Peak, I was a backup dancer for her concerts. Sure, I was getting quite a bit of money, and I was considered the best dancer by far, but I was miserable. Wasn't having any fun. Eventually, I snapped part way through a concert. Backstage afterwards, me and her got in an altercation. Wasn't pretty. But the look on her face when she saw I attended here was priceless!" she said. That's not even close to what I expected to hear, so I was actually decently intrigued in hearing that. "Interesting, but that's not the point. The point is that Mukuro Ikusaba told me that she is being thrown into Enoshima's killing game, and also said I'm supposed to become her sister's sex slave. Even worse, I knocked someone from my class up, but before I learned who, she got cut off." I told her. She laughed at me and said "And you thought you impregnated me! I'll admit, I thought you did too but the results were negative, baby! Now, did she get cut off saying her name or before?" I actually had to think about this question. Somehow, I remembered exactly how she got cut off, cut off at the syllable 'a'. And with the list of people that I had fucked, I could narrow it down to a single person: Aoi Asahina. 

Admittedly, I was underwhelmed. Honestly, I would have been underwhelmed if it was anyone but Maizono or Enoshima. But Asahina is nice and she'd understand. I used to not like her, but I thought the exact same things about Maizono that I had her, so I knew things could change. I told Saionji about my realization. "You know, I don't want to risk it now. So maybe some other time, if ever." she said. I agreed and we went our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am okay in the head. No, I am not into the kinky shit I just wrote about. Also, if you want to, add me on Discord if you want to talk about this fic or anything else. Ideas are welcome! PastorThomasNelson#0669


	15. Even

I went back to my room, thankfully with no one there waiting for me. It was late at night, so I went to sleep and woke up with the knowledge that I still haven't used my repaired laptop. I plugged it in, and to my surprise, it worked. All the data was intact, as well. I guess Souda is a miracle worker. The first thing I obviously did was boot up Alter Ego. She was hyperventalating when the program booted up, which made sense because of the way I had last seen her. Why I programmed a computer program to breath, I somehow have an answer to. To emulate realism. "I'm alive? Master, what just happened?" she asked. How was I supposed to explain that the laptop she essentially treated as a home had been destroyed because I just wanted some fucking ice cream, and was repaired for free because I agreed to help a pervert make some bombs that I later convinced him not to make? Why is my life such a fucking mess? So I explained all that to her, and she was just about as horrified as any other person would be when hearing news like this. I also told her that I impregnated Asahina. "I'm not the best for advice, but you should try spending more time with her." the AI said to me. "That's actually a really good idea, thank you." I replied. "But I'm going to tell Maizono about this first, I'm sure she'd understand." 

I was just about to go out and tell her, I opened the door and there was actually someone waiting for me. Someone I had spoken to a few times but hadn't in several months at this point. The pouty face of Chiaki Nanami. She was not happy, and I didn't know why. "His chest was red." she said. Obviously I knew what she was referring to, but why would I, the innocent girl I am, have any clue what she was referring to? And why was Nanami talking to reverse course students in the first place? "Who's chest? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. "Don't play dumb with me, I know what you and your friends did to Hajime!" she yelled. What reason would the reserve course student have to snitch, considering the loud and clear threat from Ikusaba that he'd fucking die if word got out to anyone. But thankfully, I had an ace up my sleeve, an ace I always made sure to use in a situation like this. I fell on my knees and started crying. "Why would you accuse me of something like this? Something I clearly couldn't have done! Why me?" I yelled. I could tell through my fake tears that she felt bad, but only for a second. She walked into my room and closed the door as I continued to cry. 

"You can't just do something to someone like that, even if they are lesser to you! Most of you other ultimates have oppressed the reserve course! And you know who is also oppressed?" she asked. If she said what I thought she was going to say, I didn't know if I could keep up the act here. "I am oppressed because I am a gamer!" she yelled. She actually said it. Tears continued to come out, sure, but now they were tears of joy as I could no longer take anything she was saying seriously. But I was still going to keep up the act. "I would never, hehe, never ever oppress anyone like that! I just, hehehe, want everyone to get along!" I said. I barely got past that without laughing my ass off. She just looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you laughing? This is what they all do." she said. I couldn't answer that either, because I was still fucking laughing. She began to get progressively more angry. Unbeknownst to me, she began to look through her jacket, and grabbed a god damn original Game Boy and threw it at me. It hit me in the forehead and I instantly fell over and stopped laughing. A Game Boy. 

"What was that for?" I said, still doing the girl act even if she probably had caught on at that point. "Why would you do something like this to Hajime?" she asked, putting her foot on my chest. "It wasn't my idea! I was just witness!" I yelled, struggling to get out of her foot's pressing grip. "But he said you used him as a punching bag as well. To paraphrase him, you went completely 'nuts' on him." she said with a smile, kicking me right in the balls after saying that. It was impossible to not grab them in pain, even if I wanted to continue the act. Ironically, we didn't actually do anything to the student's genitals. "Just as I suspected. The flat chest, the kissing of someone that's clearly into dudes, the computer addiction. I knew you were a boy." she said. Is it really that obvious or is she just good at making weird assumptions because of some video games? "A-Aren't you a girl gamer though? If 'computer addiction' can be a point you can make for me, then can I say you're a boy because of your gaming addiction?" I asked. She couldn't think of a proper retort, so she just made another pouty face. 

"What you did to and your friends did to my friend is indescribably evil, and you must pay the consequences that come with thi- yo, is that a gaming computer?" she said. She somehow got distracted in her monologue by one of my computers. Now is a good time to talk about my situation when it comes to PCs. I have four: a desktop for standard activity, a desktop for programming, a laptop and a gaming desktop, all with multiple designated monitors. But now Nanami was enthralled with the one. "This is an even better model than I have!" she yelled, completely fascinated in it. I had gotten that specific PC a year ago for half off, and it had been a worthwhile purchase. "Listen, trap. If you let me take your computer, I'll forgive you for doing what you did. If you don't, you will feel the wrath of the gamer rising up." she said. She expected me to take this seriously, as well. "I wasn't even the one most involved in this! Why can't you do this to Saionji or someone else?" I asked. She laughed at me. "Of course I'm going to go to Saionji's, and Tsumiki's, and Ikusaba's. But I chose you first because I knew you'd crack under the pressure!" she said. A strategic and smart move.

"You are not getting my computer and you are not kicking my fucking dick more! Get the hell out of here!" I said, pushing her out of my room and locking the door. But she continued to knock on the door, to my absolute annoyance. "That was a bit harsh and I just want to say I'm sorry. Maybe we could forget about this and just play some Smash Bros or Call of Duty or anything you're up for. Alright?" she said. I would have accepted her offer if she hadn't kicked me in the dick. I was having trouble walking and felt like I was going to throw up from it. It was probably triple the kick Saionji had given several weeks ago. "I'm not dealing with this right now." I said. I just wanted to recover and see Maizono and Asahina in peace. "Please?" she pleaded. "No!" I yelled back. "Please please pleeeeeease?" she begged.

I opened the door, she was giving the cutest face she could but I didn't care. "Alright, I have an idea. You go bother any of the other people that were present, and maybe, just maybe, I'll smash you later. Play a game of Smash with you later, sorry. Is that a deal?" I asked. She pondered the deal for a few seconds. "I accept, but we have to Smash now. I'll get my console." she said. She walked away, which was the perfect opportunity to run the opposite way when she was out of my sight. I ran out of the school and into my car where I planned to spend the next however long. The only thing I had brought with me was my phone, so I decided to pass the time by catching up with Dad. "The last few weeks have been hell. You don't get it. I nearly got someone killed by cutting their shoulder open, I accidentally impregnated the swimmer girl, I was forced to program a death game, I took part in BDSM torture and I might become someone's sex slave in a matter of days. It's not pretty." I told him. He gave me that trademark nervous laugh of his. "Well doesn't that sound like a ride! Haha! I never got into weird business in high school because, just like now, I had zero self confidence unless I was talking to your mother." he said. I sighed. It was times like this that I wished I could just live a normal school life. I don't have an issue with my current situation, per say, but with the mess that is my life right now, it was probably better I just lived a normal life. But god dammit, do I love how good I've gotten at my girl act. 

"You have no clue what it's like to be me right now, dad. For all I know, this could be the last time I ever talk to you." I said. "Don't let it be, my son! I will always believe in my wonderful child, through all the hardships you may go through! Go out and do your best, my wonderful son!" he said. It actually did make me feel better. I said my goodbyes and decided to go back to my room, where hopefully Nanami had left by now. Although she had left, she was now behind my car. "I knew you'd be here. Now let's smash. Play Smash, my apologies." she said. How did she know? Anyway, we played Smash Bros Melee at her place for a solid half hour and she kicked my ass the whole time. She did all those odd techniques you see in the tournaments and because of this I was completely fucked. Can't say I didn't have a good time though, even if she had kicked me in the balls earlier. "Maybe again some time?" she asked. "I mean, I guess. Sure. I don't know." I said before leaving. Another time doing this actually wouldn't be too bad at all. But now it was finally time to see my beloved Maizono again for the first time since the disaster of the ice cream meeting. My plan was simple: apologize for making it seem like there was another girl, tell her about the Asahina situation, and probably fuck afterwards. But once I opened the door, I knew it wouldn't be that simple. 

Because to my shock and awe, in that room, she was in bed. In bed with Mondo Owada.

"F-Fujisaki-chan! It's not what it looks like!" she yelled immediately. Owada facepalmed and said "Just admit it, its exactly what it looks like. I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." I couldn't tell what to feel. Anger? Sadness? What mattered is that she wasn't as loyal as she made out to be. "Listen, I thought you were with another girl and maybe I be with another guy, and Owada had been treating me with a lot of respect because of you! And we got a little drunk, and... I guess we got carried away." she said. I could tell that she was genuinely distraught by her own decision. "There wasn't another girl, but between then and now, there actually is. Maybe even two different ones. I am so sorry. We probably shouldn't be together." I said. Maizono closed her eyes, she was sobbing to herself. "But can we at least be friends still? It is, after all, just a misunderstanding." she said. Some genuine tears actually came from me, something that almost never happened. "Sure, I guess." I was barely able to let out. I left the room in a state of despair, a state that made me realize more about myself.

The only person I had to blame was myself. She had reason to cheat on me. She thought there was another girl and decided to take action with another guy. To an extent, she was correct. But what matters is that Hope's Peak is hell, and what it does to other people is hell. With the ensuing chaos going on, I knew I had to do something, and I knew exactly what. I have to get out of here. I need to escape this school and maybe even the country. I have to live a normal high school life free from this drama. I couldn't do it just yet, I still wanted to see Asahina. But after that, I have to run from it all. It might not be the right choice, but it's the choice I have to make for the better of me and maybe the better of everyone else here.


	16. The Escape Plan

There was several things to do to end my time in Hope's Peak. Talk to Asahina for a little while, maybe do something with her be it sexual or not, tell her about the killing game, get right the fuck out of the school with her, report Enoshima to the authorities and live a quiet life with her and eventually the child she'd birth. I already knew this was much easier said than done. She might not trust me, she could be seeing someone else, and there are likely some other factors I can't think of. I had to do this if I wanted to get out of here and save my future child. Even if I hadn't really cared for Asahina before, I was sure I could easily get aquatinted with her somehow. And what better way to aquatint with the Ultimate Swimmer than going swimming at the school pool?

Sure, I can swim, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it. I guess I have to get better at it now. I hadn't ever actually been to the school's pool until now, so this could be rather interesting. I changed into my swim gear and got into the pool. I was the only one there, so far. The pool at its maximum was about twenty feet, but I wasn't going to go that far, not yet at least. I waded in the pool at the six feet mark, alone with my thoughts. With all the stress I had experienced throughout the last several weeks, it was ecstasy to be alone without a worry in the world. It was the most relaxed I had felt in an extremely long time. After a little while, Asahina arrived. She looked so fucking good in her swimsuit. "It's been a while since the night out, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smile. "Well, computer business, Maizono business, you know? I just wanted to take a bit of a break today." I said. I was still immeasurably angry about the Maizono situation, and I believed she was as well. "That's cool! We should hang out some more, you know?" she said. This made me think that she'd be perfectly fine with my decision to get the fuck out of here once I told her. Perfect. We swam and talked for quite a long time. She was even nice enough to help me with my swimming technique. When it came to swimming, there was still no doubt that she was way better than I was, but there was a way I could at the very least impress her.

I may have swam many times in my life, but I've never actually jumped off a diving board. Yet here Asahina was, doing it over and over again. I not only wanted to do this to simply impress her, but I also needed to give myself a boost in confidence. My self esteem has completely fallen ever since Enoshima forced herself into my life. Well, technically, I forced myself into her first, but that's not what I meant. There were three diving boards, a five meter one, a seven and a half meter one, and a ten meter one. Asahina was consistently diving off the seven and a half meter one, why not jump off the tallest? I climbed to the top, and looked down. I was pretty fucking far up. I'm sure I would have handled it better if I was not four foot ten, or if my confidence hadn't hit new lows. But why the hell not? I have nothing to lose. I heard Asahina say something from behind me, and I was unsure of what it was, so I turned around. However, I was still wet from being in the pool before, so I ended up slipping in the water that I had put upon the diving board. I slid off of it, my chin hitting the top, and I was sent on a spiral down. A perfect metaphor. In the over thirty feet drop, I was able to control myself for a somewhat smooth landing into the water. I hoped that would also be metaphor.

I swam back to the surface, somewhat in pain from the fall. "Wow! That was actually a rather good ending for someone as experienced as you!" she said. I was actually beginning to like this. I'm glad it's her that I spilled my seed in. We swam for another hour or two, talking about our troubles and happinesses. I didn't mention the killing game, as I didn't want to yet. After we finished swimming, I asked her to come up to my room and she obliged. It was finally time to talk about the escape plan with her. I had already packed up everything I owned in luggage bags. I didn't actually have a real destination yet. Probably my parents, but maybe with the money I had gotten from selling the AI, we could buy a place for ourselves. She got into the room and she was surprised to see me fully clothed. "I thought we were having sex again." she said. I would have laughed, but this was some serious shit I had to tell her. "Not now, maybe later." I said. She chuckled a bit to herself for that. "You see, I know you were going to tell me eventually, but I learned that I knocked you up. And there's-" 

"What? You didn't knock me up! I've taken a pregnancy test every single day since the beach trip and I finally got a result yesterday, it was negative! I wouldn't be diving like that if I was. Probably wouldn't even be swimming." she said. I couldn't fucking believe it. Ikubasa had lied. After telling me all of the things Enoshima didn't want me to know, she still lied to me. I should have known not to trust her. "Who told you this?" she asked me. "Ikubasa did. Why would she lie like that?" I said. I was really pissed off, and I couldn't see why I shouldn't have been. "Thanks for swimming with me, I guess what I was going to say doesn't mean anything now." I said. She was extremely confused, but she left anyway. Of course it would be her to lie like that, honestly. She's not only Enoshima's closest associate, but she's her sister, too. Who knows what else of what she said was a lie? 

On the bright side, this did allow me to get out of the school even quicker. I didn't feel like I had time to ask every single other girl if they were the one bearing my child. I just wanted to get out of here. I had already packed everything I owned into four different luggage bags. I definitely wouldn't need that many if I didn't have so many computers. Because of the amount, I had to take two trips from my room to the car. Of course, weird happenings occurred on both trips. The first took place only seconds after I had left my room. "Where are you going?" a girl behind me asked. At first I thought it was Enoshima, or possibly Ikusaba. But when I looked behind me, I was surprised to see that it was Kyoko Kirigiri. "I couldn't help but notice your bags. Where would you be going that required this many bags?" she asked. I had almost forgot that Kirigiri wasn't on the beach trip, and came very close to accidentally using my normal voice. I had no idea how to possibly defend myself here. I didn't want to tell her what I was doing, but at the same time I couldn't think of a good enough lie. 

"Just as I expected to hear. I know you've been a rather... interesting force at this school. I've heard quite a bit that I never expected about you from the other girls in our class." she said. I told them not to fucking say anything to anyone, even if it was Kirigiri! Although her asking me about anything made sense due of her being a detective and all, but I wasn't sure what she was referring to in general. It certainly couldn't have been the killing game. She was staring at me at this point, it felt like a stare into my soul. "Well, I've heard rumors like that. They aren't true. How could they be true? Those horrible, horrible things I could never do!" I yelled. I said it in an upset tone, but fake crying was probably overkill. She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." she said, before leaving. That could have been a disaster. Maybe she let me off without asking anything else as a way for her to wait and see. I got the two bags I had with me in my car and took the last two down with me. I had gotten a bit sidetracked as I entered my room for the final time, a room that I could never say I loved but I had grown used to as a home. I almost reconsidered, but I saw no reason that would benefit me or anyone else. I had to go. Yet maybe I should have stayed, stayed at the very least in that room for another five minutes. 

I got down to the entrance of the school with my final two bags. It was finally time to escape the lie I had lived, the lie I had put upon myself. Yet right in front of the door was a huge roadblock. Literally, actually. Blocking the door was the Imposter, still dressed as Komaeda, and of course, still with Enoshima. I stopped right in my tracks, no other direction to go. "What a pleasant surprise! I would have never expected to see you down here, too!" she said. She smiled at me, while I was too scared to move. Did she somehow know I'd be down here or was this all an awful, awful coincidence? "I don't have time for this, I have... a convention, yes! A programmers convention!" I said. Conventions like that did actually exist, so that was a valid excuse. Why I didn't think about this before, I don't know. "A convention, you say? Those often go several days. Been to my fair share. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you were a few hours, maybe even a day late?" she said. I knew I was already in deep shit. There was only one way to go, and it was back, but that wasn't easy to do because of my luggage bags. Plus, the less time spent here, the better.

Enoshima laughed. "You can't run away forever! Sometimes, you just gotta bend over and take it!" she said. The next thing I knew, the Imposter was running at me with surprisingly swift speed. I ran the other way, but it was too little, too late. He grabbed me by the neck and brought me down to the ground. He then fell on me with all his weight, completely smothering me under his disgusting self. He smelled like semen, which honestly didn't surprise me. I tried to escape his firm hold on me, but I couldn't. Eventually, he got up after what seemed like an hour. I was exhausted by the time he got up. All I saw was Enoshima smiling, holding a nightstick. She hit me with the nightstick several times in the head before I went unconscious.


	17. The Death of all Sanity

I slowly woke up in a predicament that was just as uncomfortable as it was unusual: duct taped to Enoshima's wall in a spread eagle position. The tape was covering my mouth, fingers (each taped to the wall individually), wrists, elbows, much of my stomach, knees and ankles, completely immobilizing me. Everything else was completely exposed. She used a fuckton of tape, way more than was probably necessary. The problem was that it worked, and there was no way of me getting out of it. I couldn't even say anything about it due to the tape on my mouth. There wasn't much I could really do except observe the scene. Currently, Enoshima was petting the head of the Imposter, who on all fours and still very much dressed as Komaeda. I use dressed in the loosest way possible, because he was wearing tight latex leggings and absolutely nothing else. They were clearly too small for him, which made looking at his almost naked body even worse. It was definitely more revolting than him when he was dressed as Sayaka, but I didn't feel any desire to throw up. With the tape over my mouth, that would have a disastrous idea. 

"You did such a good job! I will reward you with a treat, my beautiful slave." Enoshima said to him. He simply nodded and got up to his knees. Enoshima then looked at me. "You're up early! Thought it would be a few hours later. Not everything is prepared yet, but at least I can explain!" she said, giving a twisted smile. She looked back at the Imposter. "Not yet. After this." she said. He angrily glared at the fashionista, who rolled her eyes and said "Look, my beautiful slave. I'll give you a treat. Is that a good consolation?". He nodded, and she gave him a small tub of yogurt. The fat man opened it and began licking it off his fingers, before accidentally spilling most of it on his face and stomach. It honestly looked like he had just been in the center of a bukkake session. This interaction made me realize that what the Imposter was doing was no longer pretending to be Komaeda. He did it too well, she never caught on, and now he's paying for it. The despair bitch had mind had been destroyed through sex and despair. This pathetic piece of shit who was admittedly admirable in some aspects had turned into a mindless. even more pathetic piece of shit with no redeeming quality. And in a matter of days, I would be the exact same. 

She walked towards me. "Actually, before I do that, I have to get this out of the way." she said. She pulled out her phone and began a call. "Hello, this is Taichi Fujisaki, how can I help?" my dad said on the other line of the phone. "Oh my fucking god, it's horrible! I'm Junko Enoshima, one of Chihiro's good friends, and, oh my fucking god, we were out driving and there was a drunk driver! Hit us head on! He's fucking dead! His brains are on the fucking road!" she yelled. Although she said it in the most convincing yet cruel way possible, the look on her face was nothing but happiness and joy. I had never heard anything worse than his cries of terror. Hearing my dad's screams thinking that I was dead was some of the most surreal and horrifying shit I've ever had to witness. Even I had to tear up to this, legitimately. If her plan's worked, I might as well have been dead.

She attempted to console my dad for a little longer, before hanging up. I could only imagine his mental state afterwards, but I didn't want to. She then began to rub my neck and chest. "You look so good on the wall like this, like a despair inducing trophy!" she said. I couldn't believe that the mistakes I had made had led to Enoshima thinking I was a mere trophy. She stopped rubbing and began her monologue. "Now let me tell you, I've always seemed to know you were trouble. Weeks and weeks ago when you and Saionji tortured my friend Tsumiki, and she came back to me with wounds all over her body, in snapped my little heart in half! Of course I didn't know she was into that kinky shit back then, and I had already pestered Saionji enough for being a little bitch to my trusty nurse, so I swore revenge on you only. I saw you running down the halls to get to your car when you went to the strip club, and I decided to follow you, and that's when I found out that you were indeed a boy! My revenge there was knocking you the fuck out! I still have your clothes! Not the money, though, I spent that. I also got my sister to take a picture of you while you were running back to your room! Why Komaeda was being messing with you about it, I don't know. I already told you why I went to the beach trip, and god damn, I loved the sex you provided me. But when you were with that bitch Maizono instead of me? That caused me a lot of despair." I wanted to tell her it was because Maizono had brought me to my room when I had fell unconscious, and stayed by my side until I woke up. My sadness was turning into anger. She could clearly see the anger in my eyes, but didn't care as she continued. "I knew you would be good help to my killing game project, and I was right, until I found out you put code that deleted itself in them! Thankfully, that was fixed before anything drastic happened. But the ultimate despair happened after that, when it turned out the only person who had been impregnated by you was none other than Mukuro Ikusaba! And that's when I decided I had to fucking do something about you!"

How did she know about the code that deleted itself? Actually, that question was probably the least of my worries. Why the fuck would Ikusaba lie about her being the pregnant one? It's not like I was going to tell anyone. Why would she place the blame on Asahina? Why the hell is my life such a fucking mess? I didn't have any time to really think about these, as Ikusaba and Tsumiki had arrived. Ikubasa had the same stern look she always seemed to had, while Tsumiki seemed to be ecstatic. Enoshima laughed one more time and said "They're going to torture you while I make love to my beautiful, beautiful man slave. But before I do, I just want to let you know. You spend your life pretending to be a weak, powerless girl, but you are just as weak and powerless, if not more." At this point I had accepted my fate. As the fashionista went to fuck the Imposter, her sister prepared to strike me with the belt. I braced for impact. But nothing came. Ikusaba ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. "I'm getting you the fuck out of here." she said. "Why did you lie about you being pregnant?" I asked. She sighed. "I didn't." was all she said. She was lying again. What was she doing? I reminded her by saying "When Enoshima came in to the room when you were talking, you were cut off while saying the knocked up one was Asahina." She groaned. "I wasn't cut off saying Asahina, I was cutoff while saying that it was actually me! I am bearing your child!" she yelled. By some ungodly luck, Enoshima didn't hear it. And speaking of ungodly luck...

The door opened to the surprise of everyone. God dammit. The real Nagito Komaeda was back. He still had the blindfold on, and he was struggling to walk. Getting shot in the dick after meditating for several weeks straight really does that to you. Enoshima got up from her bed and looked at the real one, followed by the fake. I could tell she couldn't actually see any differences. "Two manslaves? Perfect." she said. Komaeda walked over to the bed that she and the Imposter were fucking in. Although his eyes weren't visible, I could tell he was disappointed. "You fell for her tricks. The one thing I asked you to, I demanded you to do, was not fall for her despair! And now look at you! You have fallen into a deeper hole of despair than I have ever even dreamed of. But I can salvage you!" he yelled, in the bullshit was he seemed to always do. He put his hand on the Imposter's forehead, and he began to rise from the bed and stand up. He was no longer consumed by despair. It was a miracle. The Imposter looked at his naked self in surprise, and then looked back at Komaeda. "What did you do?" Enoshima asked. The white haired fuck smiled. "I gave you hope."

Maybe his bullshit was real. Actually, that's still probably not true. At this point, Ikusaba and Tsumiki weren't even attempting to free me, they was just looking in awe at this entire mess. But now, Enoshima was pissed at seemingly freeing her precious manslave from his broken state of mind. She now got up from the bed and through a pillow at Komaeda. "Why the hell did you do that? Why would you ruin the despair of your seemingly exact clone? Us three could have had something!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, for I knew what was coming. It was time for a Komaeda monologue. "I would always spend time with you sisters, but that wasn't because of you, this was because of the lovely Mukuro Ikusaba! On the outside, she was a dark and cruel killing machine, but I could tell on the inside that she was a beacon of hope! She's a soldier, god dammit! What's brings more hope than a soldier? Even if her abilities weren't being used for hope, they could be! I love her, and she hopefully still loves me back. But as days turned into weeks where I spent time with you so I could spend time with you, I felt more despair than I ever have. I hit a low point when I went insane and made fun of Fujisaki for running naked in the halls. So I hired this human mess to pretend to be me, but he has clearly failed. Meanwhile, I meditated for weeks to become one with hope again. But now I am stronger than ever!" he yelled. At this point, Enoshima was fucking fuming. I could practically see smoke coming from her ears. But he wasn't even done yet. "And just before I left on my religious meditation journey, I made love one last time to Ikusaba. Right before I got here, I checked the medical files in Tsumiki's office. I assume this is known, but the files said she is pregnant. She is carrying my child." 

Holy fuck. I didn't even know what to say anymore. Could he actually be right? Was it his child and not mine? Was this the shittiest soap opera I've ever seen? I had no fucking idea what to think anymore. Komaeda then pointed at me, still duct taped to the wall, and said "Unhand the futa! He unintentionally helped me with destroying all despair within myself!". That's not what I meant to do, but alright. "I will, but I must do one thing first." Ikusaba said. She then ran to him and they kissed. It was a really long kiss, and it probably would have gone longer if Enoshima hadn't made her move. "Fuck you both!" she yelled. She then pulled out a fucking glock and shot the hope bastard right in the neck. He fell over backwards as Ikusaba screamed for help. Help came in the form of Tsumiki, who quickly deemed that he hadn't been shot anywhere vital. Every single time. Even the Imposter showed concern, even though he likely had no fucking idea what was going on. 

There was a knock on the door. As everyone else crowded around the luck fuck, Enoshima answered the door. I couldn't tell who it was immediately due to me being stuck to the wall, but I'd soon learn it was Kirigiri and Nanami. "Nanami has told me that there was something about Mukuro Ikusaba taking part in torturing a reserve course student, is this true?" Kirigiri asked. "I have no fucking idea, and frankly I don't have time for this, so I think it would be nice if you two would, you know, go away?" Enoshima replied. Nanami aggressively pushed her out of the way and her and Kirigiri walked in to see this mess. They were speechless, and I'd be speechless too if I walked in to see some dude you thought was a girl duct taped to a wall while some weird dude with a blindfold and a hole in his neck is on the ground surrounded by a soldier, a nurse, and a naked guy who looks almost the exact same as the blindfolded guy except fatter and without the blindfold. Kirigiri simply examined this abomination of a scene, but Nanami wasn't nearly as excited. I knew that she didn't like Komaeda, but she actually had to restrain herself from making his wounds worse.

Instead she did something much more annoying to me. She walked to the wall I was on and said "That's karma, bitch." To be fair, it kinda was. "Could you get me out of here?" I asked her. She thought about it. "Yes, but we have to play more Smash Bros later on. This time for longer. Okay?" she asked. I agreed and she began to free me from my constraints. Meanwhile, Kirigiri talked to Ikusaba and Tsumiki about the torturing of the reserve course student. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying the whole time, but the soldier really didn't either because she was focused on Komaeda, who seemed to be recovering swiftly. Every single god damn time. "You know, I actually haven't heard about this torturing. That's my sister's business, not mine. But you have me interested!" Enoshima said. "And I have this great and possibly despair inducing idea that would be absolutely perfect for something like this!" I rolled my eyes. I knew about the rules and regulations of the upcoming killing game. I knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"We need to organize a class trial!"


	18. The Trial, Part 1

"A class trial, you say? Very interesting. I actually know one person at this school that's much better at this kind of thing than I am." Kirigiri said after Enoshima's declaration. "We should probably get Saionji too, considering she was also involved." said Nanami. As they left to get the two, and Tsumiki set up the class trial some more, I was essentially forced to listen to the now even more insane Nagito Komaeda. He grabbed my shoulder and began to spew his bullshit. "Ah, yes. The mad trap, Chihiro Fujisaki. You attempting to mutilate my genitalia only brought me more hope than ever!" he said. I asked him to elaborate. "You see, genital mutilation really is the lowest hole down in the deep sea of despair, and I knew that the only way to go now was up. So you completely brought me back to the way of hope and most likely gave me a much faster recovery time." God dammit, I may have helped the bitch recover faster. 

I really didn't want to speak to him anymore, so I took my attention to something equally as undesirable. The Imposter was still in the Komaeda wig, but now with his seemingly miracle recovery, he now had the decency to put on clothes, even if they were tight latex pants and a dirty blue t-shirt. He was currently looking through Enoshima's refrigerator, when he noticed me looking at him. "Hey, what do you think I should have, these two slices of frozen pizza or this thing of lasagna?" he asked. "Why are you asking me of all people this? Why is the first thing you're thinking about after snapping out of a sex craved despair is fucking food?" He sighed. "I may have not been able to fully comprehend what was going on due to Enoshima constantly fucking me, but let me tell you, the 'treats' she gave were nothing more than expired yogurt and grape juice. And she only gave me two or three of these a day! In fact, I even remember her saying that 'cummies' were a much more efficient snack than most foods." The last sentence made me chuckle a bit, but I still had questions. "How many times did she fuck you a day?" I asked. "Didn't keep count. Must have been eight or nine." He had beaten my record at the beach trip with one girl. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Both?

The door opened not long after, with the return of Kirigiri and Nanami, as well as the arrival of their guests. Nanami was grabbing Saionji by the neck, the smaller girl struggling to get out of her seemingly strong grip. Meanwhile, Kirigiri was casually talking to Makoto Naegi. Of all people Kirigiri could've been talking about, I wouldn't have expected Naegi. It suddenly dawned on me that he didn't know the secret, at least that I knew of. Everything had officially been set up and it was time to begin this possible hell. Enoshima explained what she wanted to see from this. Because lives weren't really on the line, she instead gave out some expectations of hers. She wasn't really taking part in the trial at all, she was only doing this to hear the entire story behind the torturing of the reserve course student, and to potentially cause despair. From the looks of things, despair had already been bestowed on one person taking part in this. "Why would any of you do this to Hajime? Just because he's reserve course doesn't mean he's your punching bag..." Nanami whimpered to start off the trial. Of course, the white haired fuck decided to respond first. "Of course you of all people are the one talking to subhuman. Do they infect you with as much despair as they seemingly do?" he asked. Why was he or the Imposter here? Neither were involved with this. Either way, this pissed her off greatly. We're off to a great start.

"Listen! We need to end this hostility and get to the bottom of this! Saionji, you said that you set this up. Why did this even happen in the first place?" Naegi yelled. She smirked and said "Wasn't my idea! Sure, I helped set things up but I didn't choose the student or the methods used! If you want to ask anyone, ask Tsumiki." As such, everyone turned to the nurse. "It was j-j-just for experimentation, I swear! Not for anything else! I often do these types of things to the reserve course because it could be dangerous, and we all know how much a reserve course student is worth!" she said. This pissed off Nanami more, but she didn't say anything yet. "I was going to help him heal his wounds after I was done, but once I got him out he ran right away." I wasn't going to bring up that she masturbated to his naked wounded body. Did she really do this just so she could do her talent? I guess if you have something you're good at, you have to do it even if it means causing harm to others. 

"What are the chances we can get the student in question in here?" Naegi asked. "Last time I saw Hajime, he told me about his wounds and went to the school to ask for actual medical assistance. I haven't seen him since! It's been days!" Nanami yelled. Kirigiri sighed and said "They're doing this again. I'll go handle it." Immediately after, she left the room. I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but it couldn't have been too bad. "You know, while she's gone, I should bring this up. Why the hell are there two Komaedas?" Naegi asked. I agreed with him, two of him was three more than necessary. The real one laughed and explained the religious excursion. But even with the trial not really going on, things got intense. Part way through, he began to take shots at the Imposter. "You didn't fucking listen though, did you? I told you distinctly not to listen to Enoshima, and if you wanted to pay attention to anyone, for it to be Ikusaba! Yet you became more fucking intrenched than anyone I've ever seen! You are a worthless bitch!" he began to yell. Ikusaba nodded in agreement. This pissed the Imposter off greatly, so he began to yell at him. "Listen, you heartless bastard. I busted my ass trying to be you for several weeks and-"

"From what I understand, you mean 'busted your ass' as literally as possible!" Komaeda yelled at him. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I won't acknowledge when he says funny shit like that. "Save this for later!" Naegi quickly yelled to shut them up. "Now, I would like to ask Fujisaki a question. How would you of all people know and even take part in something like this?" he asked. About time I got involved, and he did it with the perfect question. Since Naegi didn't know that what I did was an act, there was a considerably good chance I could just act like I didn't do anything and get away with it. "I-I wasn't involved! Just because I witnessed it doesn't mean I did anything! I'm innocent, I swear!" I yelled, several fake tears coming out in the process, and if no one decided to say anything, I could keep this up for the rest of the trial. All dreams of laying low were soon crushed. "You have a penis." was all Nanami said after that. "What are you saying?" I said, even still doing the girl act. There was a smirk growing on the face of Saionji. "Come the fuck on, we all know this by now! I know it more than anybody!" she said, laughing right after. Even with our improved relations, she was still acting like a little bitch. "Fine, fuck you! I'm a guy!" I yelled, this time in my normal voice. Naegi was shocked at this revelation literally everyone in the room knew but him. I didn't remember why I thought this was a good idea for quite a while. 

Kirigiri and the reserve course student got back after that embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm in a room full of ultimates! Hi, I'm Hajime Hinata, nice to meet all of you!" the student yelled with joy, afterwards extending his hand out for a handshake. "Shut the fuck up and get to the point!" Enoshima yelled. She hadn't said much up to this point, so I can only assume the trial was matching her expectations. Immediately, Naegi asked Hinata his perspective on things. "Well, I was just minding my own business when Mikan Tsumiki comes over to the reserve course section of the school! Whenever something like that happens, it's a big deal! She asked me specifically if I wanted to help her with her medical endeavors, and of course I had to say yes! But instead she got her other ultimate friends to completely destroy my body! How could you do something like this?" he responded, looking sternly at Tsumiki. She began to have a nervous breakdown. "I was going to help you recover afterwards! I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry!" she began yelling.

"This is why you reserve course subhumans shouldn't exist! All you people do is cause despair for us people who really mean something." Komaeda yelled. Ironic coming from him, the guy who was chosen to go here out of luck. He then pointed to Nanami and shouted "The fact that you even hang out with these freaks is appalling!" Nanami had had enough with him, and was probably going to repeatedly insult him, but I decided to be the voice of reason. "Can't we all just get along? Just because he's not an ultimate doesn't mean he can't help our situation." I yelled, keeping up the girl act because the idea of someone from the reserve course knowing that I'm a guy is terrifying. The other people here should have realized that. They didn't. "Maybe the futa is right. That would cause more hope, after all." said Komaeda. At least they got the message right?

"Futa? Are you saying that..." Hinata began to say before getting interrupted. "Everything that is happening here never happened. You understand?" Ikusaba asked him. He nodded nervously. "You know what would be fuckin funny right now? If I told everyone that Fujisaki banged me. In fact, he banged every girl in the class not named Kirigiri. Wait a minute, I told everyone. Oops!" Enoshima said. That bitch. That fucking bitch. Everyone who didn't know already looked at me, some in intrigue, and others in disgust. Even though she already knew, Saionji was one of the disgusted ones. "I thought that was a joke! Why would you ever do this to me?" the dancer yelled at me. "They were horny! I wanted sex! I had to fucking do it!" I yelled back. This really was going nowhere fast. "This makes a lot more sense now. I knew Maizono wasn't a lesbian." Naegi said. I don't see why anyone could think she was. "You know what would be even funnier?" Enoshima asked us all. Oh no. "If I told everyone that Fujisaki impregnated Ikusaba! God damn it, I did it again!" she yelled, laughing afterwards. Next thing I know, everyone who didn't know was asking me questions. Komaeda decided to also bring up that he possibly impregnated her. I thought I might actually learn something from this, and instead I was just delving deeper into despair. Just as Enoshima had planned. That horrible, horrible bastard. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" Ikusaba yelled. Somehow, everyone actually did, thank god. She then decided to ask me a question. "Fujisaki, we all know about the image of you and Maizono kissing. Is there anything new about it that I should know?" 

I wasn't prepared to answer this question, yet I did anyway. "Well, she... she kinda, well, cheated on me for Mondo Owada. Yeah." was what I said. Everyone yelled some combination of 'what', 'why' or 'when'. I didn't want to answer any of them, but I knew I was fucked if I did answer them. "Settle down, you bastards! This trial would be much more fun if we had everyone we needed here. Someone get Maizono and Owada and we'll continue this later. I think we all need a break." Enoshima said. A break would be perfect here. Kirigiri and Naegi went to get them, while I decided to completely ignore everyone as they continued to ask me questions. This was only going to get worse. How much worse is beyond me.


	19. The Trial, Part 2

After a while, the questions stopped and I had time to process all that had transpired. Naegi and Kirigiri were gone a surprisingly long time, and I didn't have much to do at all. That is, until I was approached by the mastermind herself. Enoshima sat next to me and put her hand on my back. "Why did you tell everyone those?" I asked once I noticed her. "It's simple, to get the attention off of me. I could have figured that out myself." she said. Of course, the killing game. I had almost forgotten about the game which I had wasted weeks of my life on. I couldn't tell anyone about this once the trial continued because they either would care more about the less important issues, or worse, I could get killed for it. But if I didn't tell anyone, much worse could happen to everyone. A catch 22 for the ages. "You know, I have an even better question for you. What bathroom do you go to?" Enoshima asked. This was somehow the first time I had ever been asked this question, and I didn't even know how to respond. "Why do you care?" 

She firmly grabbed the back of my shoulders. "It's not like I can use this against you, can I?" she said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't see how she could. "I use the women's. Have to be as convincing as possible." I said. She nodded, but then decided to rant at me. "These trials will be a lot more fun once the killing game actually begins, since everyone will be here at the same time instead of having to fetch them from wherever. Makes them a lot more fast paced. The more despair caused, the better!" she said, smiling seductively. Hope or despair, I really didn't give a shit. I just wanted to live without stress. She walked off and I waited a few more minutes, somehow they still weren't back. I evaluated my options until Nanami sat down next to me. "Haha, got em." she said, laughing. I couldn't deny that, even if she was being annoying about it. "Why do you have to be a dick?" I asked. "Because you lied about yours! And of course also messed with Hajime. I want to be nice to you, but god dammit, you could have killed him." she said. Somehow I expected her to make a joke about Hinata being unable to respawn like the epic gamer she is. It was much better that she didn't, though. "I'm sure he'll give you his forgiveness but I'm still mad about that. Don't do that or we can rise up on your ass." she said. It was the type of warning only she could give, but it was an effective one.

Naegi and Kirigiri got back with Maizono and Owada not long after. "Sorry for being late, they were in the weight room." Naegi said. That was pretty clear, considering Owada was carrying a dumbbell and wearing only a white tank top on his upper body. Maizono wasn't in any type of athletic gear, although she was holding the biker's bicep. "About fucking time! Let's get this shit going again!" Enoshima yelled. And just like that, we were back in business. The first thing that was said was almost completely meaningless. "Oh my god, it's Sayaka Maizono! Hi, I'm Hajime Hinata from the reserve course, can I have your autograph?" he said, once again offering a handshake. She actually smiled back. "Maybe later!" she said. It looked like Hinata almost had a heart attack out of excitement. Before anyone could ask anything involving the three people we just brought in, someone else had a question. "I've been having trouble comprehending this, and meant to ask this before. How did you not realize that I wasn't this fat waste of a human being who causes nothing but despair everywhere he walks?" asked Komaeda. The Imposter put his hand over his eyes and looked as if he was about to break down in a fit of sadness. "I don't know, but he was a much better you than you are. He accepted my teachings of despair more than anyone I've ever even seen! I thought that would be you, but I guess it's him." she said, laughing. I could hear the Imposter talking to himself, calling himself derogatory things.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Owada asked. "Oh yeah, I'd like to know why Maizono cheated on me." I told him. Everyone was staring intently at him. "I've begun to see what you meant from the beach trip. Damn, she had good sexual advances. I tried resisting, couldn't help myself. Just like you. I'm sorry, man." he said. His apology was absolutely sincere. It's not like he was saying things to make himself seem apologetic, his voice was shaky and the look of his face was one of distraught. I nodded as a sign of approval. "I thought it was you who did the advances on her." I said. Things had patched up, and I was happy with this. "So it was actually Maizono who was the bitch all along. I like these twists a lot." Enoshima said, laughing. Maizono herself was not pleased, but she also wasn't confessing anything. In fact, she wasn't saying anything at all. She just looked extremely pissed off. 

"Good for nothing whore! I always knew you were a stain on the face of music." Saionji said. Now was absolutely not the time for this, but I was somewhat excited to see the two girls I had spent the most time with potentially fight. The pop star's face was beginning to turn red, and she was ready to strike with immense power. "Listen, you little shit. I have infinitely more influence and popularity than you could ever dream of. I'm still pissed off at you for ruining my fucking concert, you titless bastard. If you attempt to fuck with me again, I will grab you by both of your ponytails and slam you to the fucking curb. You understand that?" Maizono said, breathing heavily directly afterwards. Saionji was shocked by her sudden outburst, and most of the rest of us were as well. Maizono closed her eyes and smiled. "Perfect!"

"But why would you do this to me? I showed you nothing but love and you repaid me by seducing one of my better friends!" I yelled at her. "That I'll be keeping to myself. But since we agreed to a breakup, I can have sex with Owada-kun whenever we please. So it really shouldn't matter to you anymore." Maizono said. "But it does, god dammit! I would like to know why you did this!" I said. Everyone stared intently at her, who was still staying quiet. "It's... it's not a big deal, alright? Worry about something else. There's just some things Owada can supply that you simply can not. I'm sorry! Okay?" she asked. Every time she spoke, she was pissing me off more. "Wow, you're all fucking boring. Get to a confession, or I'll make you confess. And it's not gonna be fuckin' pretty." Enoshima said. This was actually a worthwhile threat, and Saionji decided to exploit it. "You're just a little cockslut, aren't you? You probably don't care about either, you just want their sweet juices. Am I wrong? Prove me wrong." she said, laughing. 

"Even if Hajime is just a reserve course student as some would say, I wouldn't whore myself to someone else. Because I actually love him!" Nanami said while petting the head of Hinata. "Not even while Komaeda was gone did I have sex from anyone else. Dick move." said Ikusaba. I wasn't even going to bring up how she actually did have sex with someone else, that of course being me. Maizono's face was turning more and more red. And eventually, she snapped. "Alright, I submit! I've gotten the dick from almost everyone in this school! Most boys from both classes have been inside me! And once Kirigiri dropped out of the beach trip, I knew I had to invite the only boy from my class that I hadn't fucked and also wasn't Yamada, that being Ishimaru. But he rejected me! Fujisaki, you're a fucking lifesaver, because when you turned out to be a boy, my night was saved. So I decided to stay with you because of you saving my night. But of course I wanted more and more sex for more and more people, and your Owada connections made that easy!" 

She used me for sex. At least she was nice about it. Fucking perfect. After all I had done for her. But now wasn't the time to dwell on this. Enoshima laughed. "This is exactly what I'm looking for! Despair will never show any bounds!" she said. Maizono wasn't done yet, though. "I'm sorry, Owada. I'm sorry, Fujisaki. Because I've had sex with someone within the last week that wasn't either of you. And they're currently in this room." she said. As the plot thickened, everyone began to narrow down the options. Besides me and Owada, there were three other boys in the room. It couldn't have been Komaeda because he just got back from his religious excursion. This left Naegi and the Imposter. "It couldn't have been the Imposter because he was mostly a manslave. So this leaves a single option." said Ikusaba. Everyone looked at Naegi, who said "You've got that wrong! Maizono thinks it was me, but it was actually the Imposter dressed up as me!"

"Do you have any evidence of me doing this?" the Imposter asked. "Well, I..." Naegi tried to say, before I stepped in. "I have evidence to prove you wrong, Naegi. When I was working on Enoshima's project, I hired the Imposter to pretend to be me for a little while. And although I know they didn't get intimate due to Saionji walking in and telling her that the Imposter was a fake, I can tell you that he was not pretending to be you. He was pretending to be me!" I yelled. "Wait, what's Enoshima's project?" asked Kirigiri. "Don't worry about that, it's nothing important." said Enoshima. I already knew I would bring it up again, just not yet. "Whatever. Naegi-kun, I know you spend a lot of time with Maizono because of prior history. The only way this can go for you is down. Just say it was you." Kirigiri continued. "O-okay fine! It was me! I fucked her only yesterday! I'm sorry, please don't do anything drastic, Owada!" yelled Naegi.

Despite his plea, it became clear that he was going to do something. Owada was pissed. But not at Maizono, absolutely not. He cracked his knuckles and said "Alright, you bastard. You better get yourself ready. I'd never lay a finger on Maizono, but you are free game, my man." Naegi had nowhere to go. Poor guy. "Sh-she made the advances on me!" he said, quivering in fear. But it was too late, as after he had said that, Owada started punching him in the face repeatedly. Blood was pouring out of his nose and going every conceivable direction. Kirigiri decided to try to stop him. "Don't you think this is entirely unne-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was taken out with a single punch. 

As this happened, everyone was silent. Tsumiki, who had only really been watching, decided to help the two injured students. The silence continued until one overconfident reserve course student decided to say something about it. "I know I have little authority to say anything, but-" Hinata tried to say, but he was too cut off, although this time not from Owada. "Yes, you have no authority to say a damn thing. So please, shut up." said Komaeda. "How about you shut up? All you've done for this trial is act like an asshole to me and my friend!" said Nanami. "You've done the exact same for me, and you say this is for hope's sake!" yelled the Imposter. Tensions were flaring fast, and this was making Enoshima very very happy. "You know, I have reason to fight as well! I'm sorry, Ikusaba, but it would cause much more despair for me to kick that fucking baby out of you! And you know how much I like that, don't you? With this great hostility, I declare a brawl." she yelled.

Indeed, a brawl started. Owada continued to beat up Naegi while Tsumiki tried (and mostly failed) to fend him off, Hinata, Nanami and the Imposter beating the ever loving shit out of Komaeda, and of course Enoshima attempting to kick Ikusaba in the stomach. Me and Saionji were the only ones not involved with any fighting. "What do we do?" Saionji asked me. "What I've needed to do this entire time! We need to get the fuck out of here!" I grabbed her hand and we ran for the door. But I came to a sudden stop. I didn't know what it was at the time, but something had hit me in the back of the head. I fell on my back as my vision began to fade. But I could clearly see the weapon that was used was the dumbbell Owada has brought in. And just before I faded into unconsciousness, I saw the smiling face of Sayaka Maizono, who put her foot on my chest.


	20. Free to Ourselves

Once Owada left, I wanted to take a rest. But I remembered one other person to call before I did that. Dad still thought I was dead. I called him up, but there wasn't an answer. I called once again, still nothing. Odd. Dad always had time for me. I called a third time, and finally I got an answer, but it wasn't from Dad. "I knew you weren't actually dead." my mom said on the other side. Mom's usually busy on days like this. I honestly couldn't tell you what she did for a living because I've spent a lot more time with Dad, but that doesn't mean she was never an influence to me. "You were right. It's been a pretty fucking interesting couple of hours." I said. "I can tell. Your dad had what looked like a seizure on the ground after the call with your friend ended, screaming that you were dead before he cried himself to sleep on the couch. No, it wasn't an actual seizure. Since you're kind of a big deal, I guess, I looked you up and didn't find anything about you dying. But I found something about you dating a pop idol? And do people think that fat guy in your clothes is actually you?" she asked. I laughed. "I couldn't believe it either."

"You know, I've never actually questioned this, and I don't know if you care if I ask, but why do you wear the girls clothes?" she asked. "I just like fucking with people. I'm not aroused by it or anything. That's weird." I said. I then began to internally question why family didn't question anything. There's nothing wrong with that, but the idea that no one had questioned why I continuously wore clothing of the opposite gender made little sense. "Hey, I get it. I like fucking with people too. Always have. Might even be the reason I'm with your father." mom replied. Wait, what? "Please elaborate on that, I don't think I've ever heard this." I asked. She chuckled a bit as she reminisced. "I know you wouldn't understand this because you're a boy, but god damn, your dad was and still is hot. At the same time, though, he was a weird computer dweeb, and none of my friends liked these weird computer dweebs. So what they liked doing was flirting with some of them but then making fun of them behind their backs. Eventually most of the computer geeks would find out, but I never did this to your father because was a nice, cute boy, just the way I liked them. I think most of my friends are prostitutes now." she said. Not the most wholesome story, but alright.

"Well, that's not what I expected to hear, but it's not like I have an issue with it. You know, I know I haven't been able to tell you this but I've had a weird, unusually brutal, unusually sexual last few weeks at this school and it's absolutely killing me. But that's all settled and tonight I'm just taking a rest and having sex with a girl." I said. "Sounds like a good night. Hope it is." Mom replied. I could hear some yawning in the background of the call. "Your father is waking up. Just a second, let me give him the phone." There were a few seconds of silence for us both. "H-hello? Are you actually alive?" Dad asked. "Yes, I am. The girl that called you is a bastard." I said. I could hear the phone drop on the other end as my dad loudly celebrated, yelling about how I was alive and most likely crying tears of joy. I smiled, there really was nothing like my dad acting extremely happy. Once he picked the phone up again, I updated him on the weird shit that had went on since the last time I called him, like the call with mom. It was also a rather pleasant call, and it brought up my spirits more. After the call ended, I took my well deserved rest.

Sometime during my rest, the door opened. I guess I had forgotten to lock it after Owada had left. I woke up to see Saionji sitting by my bed. "Is it finally time?" she asked, excitedly. I grinned. "Hell yeah it is." I said. She began to remove her kimono, she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. I thought of an idea. "I like your hair as it is now, but I really think your look better if you let it down. Could you do that for me, please?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said "I don't think it looks better. Plus, it takes a lot of time to perfect my hair. So I'd prefer not." I sighed in disappointment. "Not even for me?" I asked. She thought about the question for a bit before making a decision. "Alright, fine. But you're not gonna like it." she said. She removed her hair ties and her hair went down her back. Her hair was really really long, but she looked absolutely gorgeous. I pulled my fingers down her hair. At first it startled her, but she began to find comfort in it. "I think I like it more this way." I said. "I don't, but alright." she said.

I turned off the room's lights as I removed my clothes. Once that was over with, Saionji got into my bed and we locked lips. A perfect ending to a fascinating day. Or at least, it would have been. The door was still unlocked. And in walked the last person I would have ever expected to see. Well, I didn't really see them due to the turned off lights, but I saw their silhouette, and that's about the same thing. "Alright, bastard. Byakuya-sama knows that you fucked me like a bitch, and now I have no choice but to fuckin kill you!" they said. They then raised the scissors that they were holding. Anyone could tell you who those scissors belonged to. Genocide Syo, the most famous yet still most mysterious serial killer in the nation. I had heard rumors that Genocider Syo was attending the school under a different name, but never in a million years would I have expected him to be Toko Fucking Fukawa. I instantly knew it was her due to the way she addressed Togami, and of course, her voice. And since she knew about my tool from down under, I had become a prime target for Syo. I looked to my side, Saionji was now hiding under my sheets. Who would have thought that I would have been killed by one of the most famous murders of our time? Who would have though that I had sex with one of the most famous murderers of our time?

Many thoughts rushed through my head in the few seconds I had to react, but there was one much smarter than the others. Next to my bed was the dresser with Owada's gun in it. With incredible speed, I opened it up, grabbed the gun, and shot the killer in the knee. "SHIT!" she yell as she fell to the ground. For a second, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Not only had I busted Enoshima's plan and gotten the girl, but I had also solved the mystery of Genocider Syo. But that yell, it didn't sound like Fukawa. The groans of pain and anguish she made didn't sound like hers either. God fucking dammit. This bullshit again. I got up and turned on the lights. Sure enough, the Imposter dressed in Fukawa's clothing was on the ground, scissors to his sides. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. It was then I remembered that I was naked. "Nothing! Just a little prank, that's all! I swear!" he said, covering his face, preparing for my potential wrath. But I chose not to do anything. Instead, I just got back in bed, and told Saionji that it was the Imposter, to which she said "You think this is funny, fat man? Here's a reminder of what you just did, you bastard. You pretended to be a mother fucking serial killer and tried to kill my man. How the hell could you try something so damn cruel?" 

Knowing the Imposter, he was likely doing this because someone told him to. "Who asked you to do this?" I asked. He stumbled to his feet, still holding his knee. "Doesn't matter, I swear! Get me a band aid or something!" he yelled. Me and Saionji looked at each other before I volunteered, putting on my skirt and getting a band aid package. As I did this, I had a sudden realization. "I know you said you came from absolutely nothing, but do you actually even have a name? You just addressed yourself by your talent." I asked. His grunts of pain made it hard for him to talk as he applied the bandage to his knee, but I still understood what he was saying just fine. "I-I don't have a name! If I had a name, I'd tell you! I just like pretending to be other people! I put in so much effort in to doing this, you don't get it! I've even done some basic studying into the talents of everyone here! Please, god, don't hurt me again!" he yelled. At this point, tears were starting to come out of his eyes from the pain. I don't want to say he deserved it, but he did. What he did was far from a funny little prank. 

But this gave me another realization, a point that I couldn't believe I didn't bring up during the trial. "Is this why Enoshima knew about the code that deleted itself? Because you found out about it?" I asked. "Yes! Yes, I told her! Please, god, don't do anything to me! I've taken enough hell within the last couple of weeks, I can still feel her fingers inside my asshole! It's disgusting! Please don't hurt me more!" he whimpered. I didn't plan on doing anything more to him, I think that was punishment enough. "You never really answered my question, though. Why would you do something this awful?" Saionji asked. "B-b-b-because of Nanami! She wanted me to do this as another payback for what you did to Hinata!" he said. Nanami again? I wouldn't necessarily call her a nice girl, but I kinda wanted to know her more. But damn, did she have a sick sense of humor, somehow even sicker than mine. Getting the imposter to dress up as Genocider Fucking Syo just to fuck with me? What the hell?

"Oh yeah, she also wanted me to tell you to come to her room. She wants to play video games with you." Are you fucking kidding me? This is about video games? Well, to be fair, this was Chiaki Nanami that we were referring to. But this made the whole situation worse! "Tell her I say no, and then get out of here. Alright?" I asked. The Imposter nodded as he headed towards the door. However, just as he was about to open it, Nanami herself opened it before he could. "Why are you taking so long?" she asked. She looked down at the bullet in his leg. "Yeah, that'll do that to you. Fujisaki. Smash. Now." she said. Saionji hugged me, pulling me towards her. "But I was about to smash him!" she said. Nanami rolled her eyes and yelled "Not that kind of smash!" She made that pouty face she always made when she was annoyed. "I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, Fujisaki. Me kicking you in the balls, you torturing my boyfriend, but even if we're in other relationships, I want our relations to improve! I can tell you're kinda in the middle of, hehe, something, but come on! Bros before hoes!" she said. Despite the fact that Nanami couldn't be a bro due to her not being a guy, and the slight offense Saionji took to that, me and Saionji both decided we'd go over there after we were done having sex. Nanami and the Imposter both left, and we were left to ourselves.

Before we began, Saionji had a question to ask me. "Do you see this relationship as kind of, you know, illegal?" she asked. That question didn't even make any sense. "No? Why do you ask?" I said. She didn't say anything for a little while. "No reason." she would later say.


	21. The Queen Bitches

"He's waking up, Tsumiki!" Saionji said joyfully as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Enoshima's bathroom, and I could feel the cold blood from under my head. Saionji and Tsumiki were staring at me as I began to wake up. "Maizono threw a dumbbell at you. Didn't cause as much damage as it could have. If it was thrown by anyone stronger, it probably would have killed you." said the nurse. How reassuring. At least I was alive. "What's going on out there?" I asked. "They're all still fighting. We should probably stay in here for a while." said Tsumiki. A good idea, but I couldn't take that for an answer. I had to decimate Maizono, whether that be physically, verbally or both. She had used me as nothing but a tool for pleasure, even though I had cared immensely for her. It was disgusting and she had to pay. 

I got up from the ground and looked at myself in the mirror. There were several bandages on the back of my head from the wound. Weirdly enough, part of my hair was sticking out, similar to Naegi's or Hinata's. I'd probably comb that out later because I didn't care for that look, but that was the least of my worries. I looked at myself in the mirror a bit more to focus myself at the task at hand, when something I feel I should have expected happened. Saionji kissed me on the cheek. The best part is that I saw her do it, with the mirror and all. I looked back at her, somewhat surprised. She gave a smug grin. "I'm not very good at motivating, but I can try." she began to say. "I know we haven't had the best of experiences, but I've come to realize that I... I really love you, Chihiro. And I know you've been living a lie you placed onto yourself, and I know this sounds cheesy and cliched, but I think I'm the only person that really appreciates you for what you actually stand for. For what you actually are." There was no doubt that she was right. No other girl can say they even came close to appreciating me like Saionji did. I hadn't really thought much about it until now. 

"You may not see it, but you're an extremely powerful person. You just don't have the way to show it. Everything about you is fucking awesome! I wish I was as good as you when it comes to manipulation and deceivery! You are a menace, Chihiro! And I love it!" God, I loved being cheered up like this, and by Saionji, as well. I moved in to kiss her again, but someone knocked on the door. "OPEN UP, I NEED TO TAKE A PISS!" Maizono yelled from outside. I told Saionji to wait for after I was done dealing with the queen bitch, and I opened the door. There she was at the door, immediately going for a slap to my face. I grabbed her hand and kicked her in the groin. A valid first instinct, even though it couldn't have done as much to her as most other people. She still went crumbling down with a yelp. I looked around, at this point it was just Nanami, Hinata, the Imposter and Junko beating the fuck out of Komaeda while Ikusaba desperately tried to get them off. Naegi and Kirigiri were still grounded, and I actually didn't see Owada anywhere. Because of this, Saionji and Tsumiki rushed to bring their bodies in the bathroom to make sure they were helped in an area without carnage. "There really were some things you couldn't deliver as well as Owada. You aren't strong, you aren't manly, you aren't anything! Your cock is below average size for musical fucking royalty like me!" she yelled from the ground. I didn't care, until she said my cock was below average. I'm not going to brag or anything, but it's pretty fucking big for someone as short as me. 

"At least I'm not a cheating whore!" I yelled. I was now standing directly above her. "How original of you! I've been doing this kind of shit for years. I've been called so much worse, and much more creative as well! Get better, dipshit!" she yelled back. I was seemingly out of options, and this was made much worse by Komaeda giving me 'advice'. "I never would have expected this, but Maizono is a beacon of despair! Reclaim the holy land that is Hope's Peak for us!" he yelled, while still simultaneously getting beat up. But then I remembered a little secret in the world of idol music. I didn't know much about this kind of thing, but I knew enough to bust this out. "If I recall correctly, aren't idols not supposed to date people? Wouldn't it be a big fucking deal if someone found out that you, probably the most famous idol out there currently, was fucking this many people?" I asked. She looked surprised that I knew this kind of thing. I only knew it from a scandal several years ago. "I'm sure most people wouldn't care, but there are some who would feel absolutely betrayed by you! Isn't it a contract thing, too? Imagine if your contracts got canceled because you decided to get really horny. Doesn't that sound fucking hilarious?" I asked. My plan was working, she was tearing up. "No... no it wouldn't." she said. "No one will ever hear about this as long as you promise us all to stop seducing people. Cool?" I asked once again. "...cool." she said. She left the room, defeated yet humbled.

With that issue out of the way, there was one other, much bigger issue to deal with, and I don't mean that literally in the Imposter's case. Junko Fucking Enoshima. Even if I didn't like all these people, I knew I actually had to do the right thing for once and save them from the killing game. I looked at her, she was still beating up on Komaeda. "Now, let me tell you all about Enoshima's plan to fucking destroy all of you." I said loudly. This got everyone's attention, especially Enoshima's herself. "Shut the fuck up! Don't tell anyone about the fucking game or there will be dire consequences. You understand that?" she asked. "A game, you say? That can't be too bad." said Nanami. Very very helpful. "Yes! It's just a video game. Fujisaki's helping me promote it! That was one of the slogans for it, about how I will destroy you with my new game. Yes." Enoshima replied. "Oh, cool! Could I test it out?" the gamer asked. The fashionista snickered. "Absolutely!"

I was going to say something, but I was beaten to the punch by Komaeda, who's assault had ended because everyone was paying attention to what they were saying. "Congratulations! You just signed your own death sentence." he said. "Look, I may not be the smartest person out there but I'm smart enough to not trust Nagito Komaeda. Or is that also a slogan?" she asked. "He's not kidding, somehow." said the Imposter. "You're also Komaeda!" Nanami yelled back. I had no idea why he was still in the Komaeda wig. I sighed, and Ikusaba did as well. "They aren't kidding you. They're telling the truth." the soldier said, barely able to comprehend her ignorance. "You're also Koma-wait, what?" 

"It's all marketing! You'll love this game, I just have to think of a name for it." Enoshima said. "Alright, I'm willing to test it right now, actually. Is it on a PC, or what?" Nanami asked. Hinata grabbed her shoulder. "I think the Komaedas and Ikusaba are serious." he said. "They are damn serious! Enoshima is trying to fucking kill us all! She used me to program a killing game that will take place in this very school! She's a fucking monster, and people need to know about this!" I yelled without thinking. Everyone was looking at me in surprise, the room was completely silent. Those who knew didn't expect me to say anything, those who didn't know were just trying to comprehend what they had just heard. The silence was broken by Enoshima locking her room's door. "Alright. Looks like I have to start the process early." she said. She then pulled out the same glock she used to shoot Komaeda earlier. "See you later, Fujisaki-kun!" she said.

As Enoshima loaded the gun, the bathroom door opened with the force of a thousand suns. Out of the bathroom came Saionji, who rushed to me in what felt like only a millisecond, tackling me to the ground as the fashionista shot at me. It doesn't a smart person to guess who it ended up actually hitting, and it hit him directly in the shoulder. "I was going to move out of way even if you didn't tackle me." I said. "No you wouldn't have. I can tell you right now that you wouldn't have." Saionji said, helping me get up. "At least it hit some one. Time for round two." Enoshima said, coming closer and pointing the gun at us. But the gun was quickly slapped away by Ikusaba, who then said "I don't know if I ever told you this, but I've always known your plan to put me in the game." she said. "Well, I had to get Komaeda with me somehow. Now look at him, struggling on the ground. Won't really matter either way, puhuhu." laughed Enoshima. Without any warning, Ikusaba grabbed her sister by the arm, threw her to the ground and put her in an armbar. As this happened, I took the gun she had dropped and put it to her head. Ikusaba told Saionji to grab a pair of handcuffs that she had always had just in case, but never found the opportunity to use. I looked in the corner of my eye that Hinata, Nanami, Komaeda and the Imposter had been watching this entire thing unfold and weren't reacting as much as they probably should have, except for Komaeda holding his shoulder in pain. I could only image what it would be like to see all of that instead of being more involved like me.

"Well, we did it. We rose up. Feels great." Nanami said, oblivious to the fact that she didn't do all that much. Ikusaba left her sister struggling to get out of the handcuffs as she called the authorities. "Despair is over. Let the era of hope continue! Except for you, you reserve course joke." Komaeda said. Hinata and Nanami almost got in a fight with him again, but the Imposter decided to be the sane man and split it up before it had the opportunity to get bad. The bathroom door opened once again with Naegi, Kirigiri and Tsumiki all walking out, seemingly fine. "Well, are we ready to continue this tri-oh. Looks like kinda already did. Wait, why is my underwear in backwards?" asked Naegi. Tsumiki rolled her eyes as she saw the hole in Komaeda's shoulder, bringing him to the bathroom as well. Ikubasa followed them in. I could hear their loud, sloppy kissing in there. I looked at Saionji. She nodded as we also began to kiss. It was a long one, and I came very close to ripping off my clothes but remembered the amount of people in the room. It had been a really damn good day. 

I agreed to meet Saionji later that night in my room later that day, but I was fucking exhausted and needed some rest. But in my room was Mondo Owada, sitting on my bed. "I'm so, so damn sorry, my dude. For everything, for treating you less than everyone else, for treating you like the someone you're not, for making those accusations, for going out with Maizono, for beating up Naegi and Kirigiri, for doing things I can't even think of right now. I realized that I wasn't a good friend after Maizono hit you with the dumbbell, and I left because I was so ashamed." he said. I sat on the bed next to him. "I guess it makes sense. If you had tried to pretend to be someone else for the sake of messing with people and only let you know, I'd probably treat you the same as I did before as well. It's alright." I said.

"My respect for you has grown. I'll be a better friend from now on. You're a great guy, Fujisaki. I need to show you that I really mean that." he said with a smile. "Thanks, Owada." I said. "You're welcome." And my day had gotten better.


	22. Epilogue

It's been years since this has all happened. Me and Saionji are still in a relationship. Hell, everyone involved still in their relationships. Ikusaba and Komaeda are still together, as well as Hinata and Nanami. I'm still close with all of them, as well as with Owada, and even the Imposter a bit. The more things change, the more they stay the same, I guess. 

The entire experience made me learn a lot about myself. Before everything had happened, I was kind of a delusional egomaniac who loved nothing but to fuck with people. That last part is much of the same, I still will fuck with everyone. It's just there's more to life now than just that, with Saionji and all. Not long after we graduated from Hope's Peak, me and her would get married. It was a long process due to the way Saionji's family works, but it ended up going just fine. Now we're together forever in our own house, perfect for whatever we want or need to do.

Komaeda did end up being the father of Ikusaba's child. Just his luck, of course. Pretty good for me and Saionji considering there would probably be a lot of trouble about who's child it is if I did end up being the father. It would be incredibly awkward if the first child me and her ever raised wasn't even ours. Would definitely be awkward for them, as well. Plus, we probably aren't ready to be parents yet. I haven't seen too much of Ikusaba and Komaeda as parents, but they don't seem too bad. A bit ignorant, sure, but it's fair. They didn't really know too much about it beforehand. I don't know much about their family history, but from what I understand, neither had real parents of their own. Well, Komaeda kinda did but they've been dead for years before I met him.

Even through the time that has passed, I still am the same person appearance wise. I am still in fact four feet and ten inches tall. I even still do the girl act, although not with people I'm close to. Someday I'm gonna tell the world that I'm a guy. I don't know when, and I especially don't know how I'll prove it without flat out showing my genitalia online. However, I can't say I haven't tried methods to make myself look more masculine to show the world my true self. I thought forever that I could just grow a mustache or something to make myself look like a guy, but as it turns out I still seem to lack the testosterone necessary to do that. The same can't be said about Saionji. No, that doesn't mean Saionji grew facial hair. I never really brought it up, but Saionji was actually shorter than me, standing at four foot two for this time. However, not too long after we officially got together, she went on a complete growth spurt. Though five foot six isn't exactly tall by most people's standards, she still towers over me. It was a minor annoyance, but an annoyance I had to live with.

But that small, small inconvenience isn't going to stop me and Saionji. I love her, and she loves me back. There's nothing that is ever going to stop that. Not in a million years. We often think about how completely ridiculous our relationship started. Not every couple can say that they both attempted to kill each other before they got together. Yet still, we both ended up saving each other's lives one way or another. Although, I probably saved more lives, not to brag or anything. If Enoshima had gotten away with her plan, then there's an extremely good chance that one or neither of us would be alive. That should be obvious, but it's the truth. So many people could be dead right now if not for me, Ikusaba and the others. It doesn't feel right that I of all people may have helped saved the world by, quite honestly, not doing too much. It's so weird how shit works out sometimes.

We're still in contact with all of our friends and Hope's Peak, and they're all doing decently well for themselves. Ikusaba retired as a soldier not only to look after her child. Most military type people wouldn't do this, but it began to make sense after Komaeda won the lottery for several hundred million yen. Turns out this is something the man has done multiple times at this point. I can never say I liked Komaeda during our times at Hope's Peak, but as much as it pains me to say it, I don't dislike him anymore. I almost say I kinda like him. Sure, he still obsessed over hope, but he's less crazy about it. He stopped wearing the bandana blindfold only a few days after the trial, thank god, and I'm glad for his recovery into complete sanity. Meanwhile, after the trial, me and Nanami actually started to become fast friends. Sure, Saionji is still the primary girl in my life and there's nothing I would ever do to change that, but Nanami is actually really fun to be around. Most of the time when I'm with her, it's me, her, Hinata and occasionally Saionji playing video games together, but sometimes we can just have a nice time talking together about our lives. She's gotten a surprising amount of money playing video games, more than a lot of people do on normal jobs. Not long after the trial, I apologized to Hinata for the torture and ridicule I had given him over the last little while, and we're cool with each other now. Somehow, even Komaeda apologized to Hinata. I have absolutely no clue how it happened, but it did, and now they're good friends.

Even though they're all my friends, I'll still consider Owada to be my right hand man, even after the troubles he had caused me. He's not as overprotective of me as he used to be, thank god. I still wonder why he was ever as protective as me, considering he got to this school by being leader of a biker gang. Every once in a while, he'll take me on his motorcycle and we'll go to a bar and get some drinks. I'm glad we were both able to forgive and forget our girl issues. Speaking of which, although I haven't talked to her since we graduated from Hope's Peak, Maizono is also doing good for herself. She's still one of the more recognizable pop stars in the country. Anything less for her would be bad. Although, I do believe she learned her lesson from the trial. At least I hope she did.

The Imposter still doesn't have a real identity. He still asks that people simply refer to him as the Imposter. But he's actually become a functioning human being after getting his mind almost entirely broken by Enoshima. Many people still don't see how he recovered from it. Komaeda still claims he saved him with his hope, and I'll consider that half right. Seeing the real Komaeda probably reminded him that he himself is not the real Komaeda. This began a series of mental breakdowns for him, where he truly realized how bad it was that he was a nobody and had awful freak outs about his time as Enoshima's broken man slave. It took a couple of years of therapy to stop having episodes about this time. There wasn't much I could do about that, but if there was something I could have done, I would have done it. He's doing great for himself now. Because of his uncanny ability to imitate anyone and everyone, he's decided to become an actor. A good step in the right direction.

Every relationship has its ups and downs. Just because me and Saionji love each other doesn't mean that we don't get into fights about often times minuscule shit. They don't happen often, but they still happen. Some fights are small, some are big. Often times, we think we no longer want to be in this together. But we always remember this stretch at Hope's Peak. This stretch where we saved each other's lives and probably a couple more. All because I like to fuck with people. I still do, but not very often. I still work on computer programs for larger companies where I get paid way more than I really should. They don't know of the act. However, because of the act, I've actually considered getting a second job at a police station, where I could use a personality very similar to the one I use in public to pretend to be a child decoy as a way to catch local predators. I know Kirigiri works with the police force as, what else, a detective, so she might be able to maneuver me into a job similar to that. I still have contact with her, although I don't see her very much.

It really doesn't feel like time has passed that much. I'm surprised I've managed to keep all the same friends I have had since high school. It's so weird that we're all the same. But there is one thing that I've decided has changed about me. Around the time I first had sex with Saionji, I began to regret ever doing the act. Yet after the trial, I realized that it was a blessing. Me deciding to put my own dignity on the line just so I could fuck with people is a risk. But it was a risk I'm glad I chose to take. I still wouldn't necessarily call myself a good person, but I can say I'm a better one. I almost miss these days. But now I'm with the greatest girl I can possibly be with. I'm having the time of my life. All because I decided to be a menace. It paid off, and I love what it has done to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take this time to thank everyone who's read up to this point. I don't really consider the first few chapters of this to be that great anymore. They're way too edgy. I understand that that's a turn off, but to everyone who's actually read them all, thank you very much. Sometime in the future I may rewrite this to do things like make the first few chapters less edgy, as well as change the naming to the first names instead of the last, because that began to get a bit inconvenient. Oh well. I'd like to give a special thank you to TheTrueOverlordBear, who reviewed almost every single chapter of this fic, as well as giving me ideas. Specifically, one of his reviews helped me in the way I incorporated Nanami, who I had wanted in the fic since the very beginning. We've actually talked a bit on Discord, and I'm glad I can call him a friend now. If you want to do the same, my discord is on my profile. I already have a future Danganronpa fic planned, as well as some smaller ones in between. I hope to see you then.


End file.
